The Death of Me
by QueenofOld
Summary: AU Rogan. Marie is a member of the Brotherhood, Logan is an X Man. When they meet at a bar one evening, they're unaware of each others real occupations. Misunderstandings, heart breaking betrayal and startling revelations result from one night of passion.
1. The Night I Met You

**The Death of Me**  
**Rating: M/NC-17**

**Things you should know: In this AU, Marie was never found by, or associated with any of the X Men, therefore, her life after running away from her parents was a bit less pleasant and made her a little bit less like the shy, virginal Marie we usually see in Rogan fics. She's lived and she's had to be tough, so she's kind of out of her "untouchable" shell and is bolder and spicier.**

**Logan, on the other hand, is a bit more mellow since he's been stuck with the X Men for a while. They've spent a lot of time trying to make him less of an animal and, to an extent, it has worked, so that's why he might not be as gigantic of a grunting douche bag in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: No own. No sue.**

* * *

Marie stood in the foyer of the dusty old apartment building in a decrepit part of the city of Hartford, Connecticut, suppressing the desire to cough at the smell of mildew and mold.

She took some cautious steps inside and looked around as mutants scampered about, cleaning, moving furniture, fixing things.

After three years on the road, Magneto had finally picked out a proper headquarters for their cause. Right now, the place was in need of major fixing, which is why he had moved his entire crew there.

The superhuman strength of the Juggernaut combined with Magneto's ability to easily manipulate metal should have the place looking presentable in no time.

Mystique handed Marie a basket of cleaning supplies and told her to go pick her apartment. After climbing a few flights of stairs and peeking into a few helpless looking apartments, she found a decent looking studio and got to cleaning.

She'd joined the Brotherhood three years prior after narrowly escaping what her parents and their church called "a cleansing" in which the demons of her mutation would be removed.

Her father told her he'd rather see her dead than have a mutant daughter...well, Marie refused to grant him that satisfaction, so she decided to survive and eradicate his kind from the world.

Luckily, Magneto found her while she was squatting in an abandoned building. She'd been stealing to survive.

After years of intensive training/abuse from Magneto's right hand women, Mystique and Emma Frost, Marie had not only learned how to fight like a well trained mixed martial arts expert, but she had also learned to control her mutation.

Despite her skill, she was barred from engaging on the battle field and limited to training new recruits, organizing the headquarters and driving getaway vehicles.

Emma once told her it was because Magneto thought she was too impulsive and far too emotional for his liking.

When she asked Magneto about it, he smiled knowingly and brushed a strand of white hair out of her eyes, "Your time will come, Rogue. You have to let go of the human life you once knew...the one you once thought you would have. Embrace the powerful being that you are."

He was right. She still had too much human emotion and still did want the life she had dreamed about when she was still just a young, naive teenager in Mississippi.

* * *

Logan had just soothed his body beneath the warm spray of the shower after yet another Danger Room session.

Even though he was the best fighter the X Men had at their disposal, the professor and Scott kept complaining about his lack of respect for authority and his underlying hostility that stemmed from being under the command of a tool like Scott Summers.

Because of his "attitude", the professor and his fellow team members insisted that he participate in daily team building exercises and training sessions.

He reluctantly and begrudgingly participated while wondering why in the hell he didn't just hit the road again...

Usually, if things got too rough or too real for Logan, he hit the road and didn't look back. But after two decades of that same behavior, he had exhausted his options and funds. The cage fighting circuit was onto him and he couldn't keep living like an animal. He needed to do _something_ that made him feel like he had purpose. He needed something to keep him human.

Unfortunately for him, the X Geeks were as good as it got for him.

After he pulled on a tank top, some jeans and a button down shirt, he stalked down to the kitchen.

He yelled "shit" loudly when he realized, yet again, that he was without beer. Just then, Storm walked in with one of the younger students.

Her perfectly arched eyebrows were raised in annoyance, "Language Logan...language."

If she wasn't such a tight ass, he would have considered her to be a pretty impressive specimen of a woman. Her smooth, caramel skin, majestic white hair and Playboy pin-up body made her a walking fantasy...but she was too far up on her high horse for his comfort...like everyone else in the mansion. Storm, like Jean, was really fun to look at, but too cold to get close to.

"Looking for libations, Logan?" she asked as she escorted the younger child to the kitchen table and got some cookies out of a cupboard.

He rolled his eyes at her use of the word "libations". Why couldn't she call it beer like everyone else? Was that a curse word too?

"Yeah. Thought I had some left."

She sighed and crossed her arms after setting the cookies in front of the young child, "You did, but Jean poured it out. We found some of the kids trying to sneak some to their rooms."

Logan growled and slammed the refrigerator shut, "You couldn't just bring it to my room?"

Storm flicked her hair over her shoulder and shrugged, "For the fiftieth time...this is a school. If you want to drink, I suggest you find elsewhere to do so."

He smirked, "You know, I think I will." As he walked out of the kitchen, he tossed a casual, "Tell Scott I'm taking his bike" over his shoulder.

As he disappeared down the hallway toward the garage, he heard Storm call after him, "Don't forget! Jean and Scott are out of town, so I'm gonna need your help with their classes tomorrow!"

Logan let out a sigh and grumbled. Right now, he was headed to a bar...any bar that served Molson's.

* * *

"Hm, your place is comin' together."

Marie's head snapped up to see the new recruit who called herself "Arclight" leaning against her door frame, "Yeah. It's clean at least...needs paint and spackle...and a miracle..."

Arclight laughed and nodded, "Right. Well, me, Callisto and a few of the other chicks wanna get outta here and go to a club in the city. You game, Rogue?"

She thought about it a bit and looked around her apartment, "Sure. Lemme just shower."

About forty minutes later, Marie had finished blow drying her hair and slipped into a shimmery tank top, some hip hugger jeans and peep toe sandals. The gang of girls burst into her room just as she applied the last of her lipstick, "Come on Rogue. Time to roll!"

It only took them about twenty minutes to drive the 45 minutes it usually took to drive to the city.

They made it to the bar, which was growing more and more crowded by the second. It wasn't long before the girls separated and found their own perspective dance partners/one night stands, leaving Marie at the bar, praying the bar tender would look her way so that she could order a damn drink.

When he finally did turn around, she flashed her fake ID and ordered a Molson's, which she took a grateful sip of. As she made her way through the crowd, she tripped on someone's foot and stumbled forward, spilling her beer on the chest of a large man, who, incidentally, was trying to make his way toward the bar.

"Oh shit! Fuck! I'm so sorry!" she yelled as she used the inadequate drink napkin that came with her beer to sop some of the liquid off of the large man's chest, stomach and...he caught her wrist before she got any lower.

"Uh...I got it."

It was then that she got the opportunity to really look at him. He was tall with broad shoulders and the blessed liquid she had spilled on him had soaked through his tank top and perfectly showed off his toned abs and delicious pecs.

She snapped out of her daze and frowned, "I'm such a damn klutz!"

The man nodded a little and took a step back to further survey his state, "It's fine."

Marie shook her head, "No, you're soaked. Lemme make it up to you. I'll buy you a drink."

He grumbled, "I dunno-"

"Come on. This is the most humiliatin' moment of my life and I need to smooth it over with somethin'" she said with a smile.

The man looked down, meeting her gaze for the first time since their encounter and seemed to melt before her very eyes. He cracked a smile and nodded, "Fine...a drink sounds good."

They made their way through the crowds back to the bar, where they found two empty stools and promptly sat.

She bit her lip as she glanced at him, "What'll you have?"

"Molson's."

Marie smiled brightly, "No shit! I drink that too."

He couldn't help but smile back. Logan had been so used to Ice Queen Jean and Cool Weather Storm that he'd forgotten what it was like to be around a woman who was actually warm.

"Two Molson's!" she yelled at the bar tender.

She turned back to him as the beers were delivered, "Here ya are, darlin'. One Molson's..."

They both took a drink out of their perspective glasses. She moaned softly in approval, "It's so much better out of the draft."

He nodded in agreement and narrowed his eyes, "What's your name?"

For a moment, she contemplated giving him the only name she had gone by for the past three years, but instead, she smiled and extended her hand, "Marie..."

He gently took her hand as he stared back into her eyes, "Logan..."

"It's nice to actually meet you instead of throw my drink on you."

Logan smirked, "Too bad it wasn't the other way around. I somehow think you'd look a little bit better in a wet t shirt than me."

Marie raised a brow, clearly impressed that this guy wasted no time in getting to the point. As she took another casual sip of her beer, she shrugged slightly, "Well, it doesn't look bad on you, that's for damn sure."

He leaned forward a little, "You know it's not fair that you can practically see through this shirt and I can't see a damn bit of you..."

Butterflies erupted in her stomach as she stared into his flickering, heated hazel eyes. This man meant business and she loved it! No bull shitting, no fake romance, just straight, animalistic attraction.

"Ya know...that IS unfair..." Marie said as she grasped a hold of the top of her tank top along with her bra cup and quickly yanked it down, giving him an eyeful of her left breast. Almost as quickly as she revealed herself, she was covered again.

Logan damn near choked on his beer as his eyes widened and he started chuckling. Marie laughed with him and put her hands up, "What? You think I'm one of those all talk, no action girls?"

As their laughter died down, he stared at her and narrowed his eyes, "You're not so bad Marie."

She shrugged playfully as she signaled for another beer, "Meh...you're tolerable."

That earned another low, discreet chuckle from Logan as he slid his new beer to the edge of the bar. They talked for nearly an hour after that.

When Marie got up to go to the bathroom, she ran into the group of remaining girls who hadn't disappeared from the bar with strange men, "We're gonna head to a club, wanna come?"

Marie shook her head and glanced back toward the bar, "Nah. You go ahead. I'll catch a cab back."

When she returned to the stool beside Logan, he had slapped some money down on the bar top. She feigned mild frustration, "I thought I was gonna pay for drinks?"

He stood and smirked as he grabbed her waist and yanked her body to him, making her breath catch in her throat, "You can pay for the room."

Logan led her out of the bar and around the corner where Scott's bike was parked. She eyed it and raised a brow, "Impressive. Yours?"

He laughed, "Somethin' like that. Hop on."

During their short bike ride to a nearby La Quinta Inn, Logan felt Marie's lithe hand slip from around his midsection to his crotch to caress the growing bulge there.

Damn...this girl was bringing him to his knees and he hadn't so much as kissed her yet.

As they checked in, he realized that most of the stimulation Marie had provided was through conversation and her warm, no nonsense of humor. He liked her...and that realization nearly scared him away...but the movement of her sexy hips in those tight jeans drew him right back in.

When they stepped into the room, they both briefly looked around before crashing into each other's arms and connecting their lips for a kiss that was so heated, the world around them should have spontaneously combusted.

His hands quickly and hungrily ran over her body, eagerly attempting to touch any and every part of her they could.

Marie responded by yanked his button down shirt off of his shoulders, then running her fingers through his hair.

All too soon, Logan broke the kiss, surprising even himself. She panted and looked into his eyes, "Somethin' wrong?"

He shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed as he continued staring up at her, "I wanna watch you undress." She licked her lips and began to yank off her top, but he stopped her, "No...slowly."

Marie was surprised at that, but found it sexy nonetheless.

First, she took off her shoes, one by one, before dropping them to the floor. Then, she unbuttoned and very slowly unzipped her jeans. As she hooked both thumbs inside of the jeans on either side of her hips, she wiggled a little and slowly slid the fabric down her thighs.

Logan's mouth dropped open as he watched her. This was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen...and he'd been to some of the nation's top strip clubs, so he knew sexy.

After she kicked her jeans away, she slowly glided her tank top over her head and tossed it aside. She continued to watch Logan with a sexy smirk on her face as he unbuttoned his pants and yanked off his tank top.

His chest was most definitely better naked...

She didn't know his mouth could hang open any wider until she opened her bra and gently shrugged it off.

A surge of warmth spread through her cheeks as a tint of redness overwhelmed her complexion. She laughed and looked away, "Shit!"

Logan broke out of his lustful reverie, "What? Somethin' wrong?"

"No! No...it's just-"

"You're not a virgin...are you?" he asked, seemingly dreading the answer to that question. He wasn't in the mood to deflower any virgins tonight.

"No! No! God no! It's just...I've never seen anyone look at me the way you are..."

He stood and gently traced his fingers over her cheek as he looked down into her eyes, "They should...they should fuckin' worship the ground you walk on baby."

With that, he dipped down for another kiss that rivaled the passion of their first just moments earlier. He pressed her smaller body to his as he felt her hardened nipples graze against his chest, making them both moan in pleasure.

Logan suddenly spun them around and laid her down on the bed as he settled between her legs and ground himself against her panties. Despite the fact that his jeans were still on, his erection only had about an inch worth of fabric to contend with before it could completely spring forward...which is exactly what it did when Marie reached down and pushed his jeans off of his ass.

She rolled her hips up into him and gasped desperately, "I need you...I need you."

Logan, not willing to move from atop her, reached between them, gripped the waist band of her panties and ripped them off, making her moan and shiver in excitement as he looked into her eyes.

He reached down and grabbed a hold of his dick before shoving it deep inside of her, burying it within her to the hilt. Marie arched and gasped as she shuddered in pleasure.

Despite the roughness of the act, there was deep affection in the aftermath of it as he kissed her softly on the lips and began to slowly and deeply move in and out of her.

She wrapped her long legs around his body and scratched at his back as they made love, rocking and undulating together, riding wave after wave of pre orgasmic pleasure.

Marie felt her sanity slipping stroke by stroke. He kept bringing her close to the edge...then snatching her back...over and over again. It was too much. The pleasure was too intense.

As Logan growled and hooked her leg beneath his arm to gain deeper access into her depths, she saw blotches of spots appear before her eyes. She literally felt as though she was going to black out as he drove her to the orgasm that he had been working to give her for the past several moments.

"Oh GOD!" was all she could manage to yell as she erupted, nearly losing consciousness in the process.

Just one thrust later, Logan came hard, roaring like an animal as he claimed her body with his seed.

They just collapsed there as panting, quivering masses that had been exposed to pleasures the gods were only allowed. It had to be some sort of mortal sin to feel as good as they did in each other's arms.

Logan kissed her shoulder, "You OK?"

All she could do was nod. It would be nearly ten minutes before she would regain her ability to speak.

Thirty minutes later, Marie laid on her side next to Logan, who was on his back with his hands behind his head. Both were equally naked.

"So...where you from?"

She giggled and ran a hand through her hair, "Isn't that the type of question you ask before you end up falling dick first on a girl?"

Logan shrugged and laughed, "Yeah, but better late than never, right?"

Marie nodded in agreement, "Guess so. I'm from Mississippi."

"Ah...so that's the accent."

She quirked a brow, "Couldn't place it?"

"I couldn't figure out whether you needed a banjo or a gee-tar for that accent o' yours, darlin'."

Marie scoffed and playfully hit him with the pillow before settling back down and propping her elbow up on it, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Where you from, Logan?"

"Canada..." he said as he stared off into the distance.

She sat up a little, "Ya say that like you ain't sure."

Logan broke out of his thoughts and looked back at her, "I'm sure. So what do you do for a livin' Marie?"

Marie looked away, "Um...I don't wanna have to lie to you, so I'd just rather not say...OK?"

He nodded simply. He had to appreciate that she wasn't willing to lie to him, but he was curious as to why she refused to disclose the nature of her occupation. Poor thing was probably a stripper and ashamed of it...with a body like that-

The emergence of a new hard on as he stared at her naked body distracted him from all logical thought. Marie smirked and raised a brow at the new tent their sheets had sprouted as she playfully peeled them back and crawled over to him.

"You get it up..." she leaned down and ran a tongue over the tip of his cock, "...I put it down."

Logan let out a soft "oh shit" as her perfect, hungry mouth devoured his cock, sucking it greedily to the back of her throat and taking the time to lick and kiss each and every throbbing inch of his shaft.

She even played with and caressed his balls...something he'd never had done before...and something that sent him sky rocketing toward his second, powerful climax of the evening.

Not to be out done, Logan pushed Marie down on the bed and trailed kisses down the inside of her thigh until his lips met her sweet, velvety folds. He gently moved his fingers in and out of her sopping wet hole as he licked and teased her clit with his mouth.

She was barely able to keep still as he licked her. She gripped the sheets and writhed in ecstasy as she murmured nonsense about how perfect he was.

The cry that she emitted when she came was so powerful, Logan had to look up to make sure there weren't any tears in her eyes. Her body trembled for almost a half hour after that encounter.

Soon, Logan pulled on his jeans and rushed down to the vending machine to stock up on water, candy and snacks. After all, they needed to keep their energy up and stay hydrated if this was going to be the kind of night they were going to have...

Marie was still naked, sitting up on her knees flipping through the channels when he returned with his arms full of junk food.

He was actually very impressed (and kind of turned on) when she dove into the chips and Twizzlers. Most women he knew refused to be in the same room as junk food like this for fear that they would breathe in airborne calories. Marie, as she had proven time and time again this evening, was a definite exception to the rules.

She was the breath of fresh air he didn't even realize he needed.

* * *

"What is sexy to you?"

He let out a brief laugh, "You have to ask?"

"I read somewhere that most men don't even realize what they think is actually sexy until they have the opportunity to sit and think about it. The article said something about how the obvious stuff...the boobs, the ass, the red lipstick...that's just all _attractive_...but the actual sexy stuff are the little things that add up to just drive you wild."

Logan pondered that for a second as he ran a hand through his hair. When he looked back at Marie who lay naked, yet elegantly across the bed with the sheet haphazardly covering her ass, he smirked.

The soft round of her hip was sexy.  
The gentle wave in her hair that had only presented itself after their sweaty, heated encounter was definitely sexy.  
The way she laughed...was _oh so_ sexy.  
The way she drank the same beer as him and laughed at the same inappropriate jokes as he did was really sexy.

He leaned over and gently rolled her onto her back before kissed her lips, then making his way down to her cunt.

Logan spread her legs and looked down at her perfect, pink pussy before glancing back up into her eyes to watch her expression as he dove a finger inside of her, "This...is sexy."

Marie gasped and arched as he stroked her, then laid a soft kiss against her clit. He suddenly sat up on his knees before making her sit up and turn around, forcing her on her hands and knees in front of him.

She licked her lips in anticipation as he rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance, "What do you think is sexy, baby?"

Marie whispered breathlessly, "You...inside of me."

They both moaned loudly as he suddenly thrust himself inside of her. They stayed still for a second, both of them needing the time to adjust to the amazing feeling of his throbbing flesh inside of her.

He fucked her that way hard...harder than they'd fucked all night. Her body jerked and thrashed as her moans turned into screams of unbridled ecstasy.

Logan held onto her tight as they came, shivering and shuddering in the aftermath of another satisfying release.

After that, they laid down in bed with her gathered in his arms as he laid gentle kisses on her face.

She smiled wearily, "Ya know I ain't never met a man quite like you Logan..."

Logan smiled in return, "You're one of a kind yourself, baby."

They stayed up all night, having sex, talking and having more sex. By the time the dawn's light began peeking over the edge of the horizon, Marie and Logan had just finished showering (and making love in the shower).

As he watched her dry her hair, a little sting in his heart distracted him. He didn't want their night to end...he never wanted to let her go...ever.

He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts of "long term", "commitment" and "love". He kissed the back of her neck, "Wanna have breakfast with me?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yea...I'd like that."

Logan pulled on his clothes, "You get dressed, I'm gonna go downstairs and get us checked out."

Marie watched him go with a euphoric smile on her face that could only be caused by a) the love of a good man or b) multiple orgasms. By the feeling of the butterflies in her stomach, she was pretty sure she was aiming for c) all of the above.

The chirping of a cell phone somewhere in the tangled sheets got her attention. She ended up accidentally answering the call by pressing down on a button as soon as she picked it up.

Faintly, she heard a woman's voice, "Logan? Logan! Where are you? Do you know what time it is? You need to come home now! You knew I'd need help with the kids this morning! You have responsibilities here. You can't just go traipsing off when the mood strikes you!"

Marie's eyes widened as she dropped the phone back to the bed. Her mind ran a mile a minute, but she was able to rush around the room and get dressed. She slipped out of the room and took the back stairway out of the hotel before rushing down the street and catching a cab a few blocks away.

As she rode back to Hartford, she cursed the tear she shed as it streaked down her face, "Bastard...talking all that nice shit...had a wife and kids at home waiting for him the whole damn time..."

* * *

**So! I'm baaaack! A reader in the LJ community suggested I do a Brotherhood Rogue w/ an X Man Logan, so I decided to take them up on that offer. In the comic books, she was originally apart of Magneto's crew, so it makes sense to see how that twist plays out.**

**Please review and offer feedback/constructive criticism! I hope you enjoyed this! I'm sorry about the length. I just couldn't figure out a way to break it into two!  
**


	2. Know You Better

When Logan returned to the hotel room to find Marie missing, he had to wonder if the previous night was all a dream. Was this woman just a fantasy? A figment of his wild imagination and sexual frustrations?

No...he could still smell her scent lingering in the air.

As he searched for an explanation as to why she'd disappeared, he glanced down at his phone, which was lighting up like a Christmas tree from repeated missed call and voicemail notifications.

He snatched up the phone and cursed when, in between all the missed calls, he spotted one answered call. Had Marie answered his phone?

Logan called Storm back and was met with an angry weather goddess, "Logan! Why didn't you say anything when you answered earlier?"

He grumbled, "That wasn't me...what did you say!"

"Who answered your phone then?"

Logan snapped, "None of your business. Last time I checked you weren't my damn mother. Now what did you say?"

"I was just reminding you that you were supposed to help me with the kids and that you were abandoning your responsibilities."

He ran a hand down his face and rolled his eyes, "You sound like you're my damn wife-" He cut himself off as he slapped his own forehead and grumbled, "Oh shit..."

Logan heard Storm yell his name as he lowered the phone from his ear and hung up.

No wonder Marie left. If Storm was spouting off half as loud or half as inappropriately as she just was when Marie was on the phone, she probably thought he was married with kids...

As he rushed from the hotel and looked up and down the street for any sign of her, he cursed the day he ever got involved with those damn X Geeks...  


* * *

Marie tried, in vain, to slip back into the Brotherhood headquarters unseen, but Arclight, fresh from her own one night stand, joined her in her walk of shame back up to their apartments.

They were quiet for the first few stairs, but Arclight quickly broke the silence, "How was your night?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it..."

"That bad huh?" said Arclight as they arrived at Marie's door.

Marie gave a slow nod as Arclight gave her a comforting nudge and walked to her own apartment. As the tattooed mutant disappeared, Marie sighed and shook her head, "That good..."

For the next few weeks, she tried to forget about Logan and their perfect night together. At times, she found herself trying to rationalize what she heard.

_Maybe he had an explanation? Maybe his wife was a real bitch..._

She quickly shook her head and banished the thoughts from her head. She knew what she heard and there was no excuse. He was married, had lied to her and was now the scum of the earth.

But their night had been so perfect...so real. When he looked into her eyes, she felt something...and she knew he felt it too.

That was a fact she couldn't run from, so she allowed herself to hurt. She allowed herself to quietly pine for him and long for his body day and night.

With plenty of elbow grease and cleaning, the the old abandoned apartment building began looking more and more like a real headquarters, complete with offices, work out facilities and a small, minimally stocked infirmary.

The renovation was complete just in time for a raid on a mutant research facility that was trying to find a way for parents to tell if their child carried mutated genes as early as the first trimester of pregnancy. That way, they could terminate the pregnancy if they found they were having a mutant child. Magneto had plans to destroy all research and ruin any chances of mutant-specific abortions ever becoming a reality.

When the plans for the raid were set, Marie helped coordinate the arrival and getaway of all "troops". As usual, she sat in a van so far away, she could barely see the fight.

As she waited for the signal to start the engine, she heard chaos erupt in the distance. Gun fire, lightning strikes, red beams of light and shock waves began clashing on the battlefield.

Taking that as her signal, she started the car and sped toward the facility. She gasped as she watched a few of her fellow Brotherhood members carry a badly injured Sabretooth back to her vehicle.

As soon as they were inside, they yelled "GO", prompting her to peel off. She glanced in the rear view mirror at the moaning, feral mutant who had once been hailed as "indestructible" by Magneto.

Who could have done this to him?

When they returned to the headquarters, they transferred Sabretooth to the makeshift infirmary in the basement. He had slowly but surely started to heal, but his hand had been almost completely cut from his body and his jugular had been punctured, so he was definitely in bad shape...even for someone with regenerative capabilities.

The feral mutant growled and moaned in pain as they worked to treat him.

Soon, he had finally healed enough to control his bleeding and make him slightly more comfortable. His hand was slowly reattaching to his arm and his jugular was closing, making him a little more coherent.

After they had finally gotten Sabretooth to sleep, Marie walked in on a meeting Magneto was having with Mystique and Emma. It was immediately apparent to her that his ever present metal helmet was missing.

"Rogue, good of you to join us. I trust Sabertooth is fairing better?"

She nodded, "He's sleeping now, but he should be OK...who could have done that to him?"

Magneto, Mystique and Emma traded looks before he turned his eyes back to her, "A very powerful mutant named Wolverine."

"More powerful than Sabretooth? I mean...I saw him when they first dragged him out of the facility and he was in awful shape. How could-"

Magneto cut her off, "Wolverine has all the skills and gifts Sabertooth has...and more, my dear. I wish to recruit him."

"What? After what he did to one of our people?"

He sighed and crossed his arms, "My dear, if we are going to win this fight, we need the best on our side...and he is the best. As long as the X Men have him on their side and they continue to use him to interfere in our plans, they cold very well keep us from saving our species. The Wolverine needs to join us...or he needs to die."  


* * *

After losing perhaps the best thing that had happened to him in the past two decades, Logan took some time away from the mansion.

He returned just in time to assist the team in an interception of a raid on a research facility that the Brotherhood had been planning. On their way to the site, Scott "reminded" him to work with them as a team and maintain his cool.

Logan didn't listen, because the first chance he got, he lost his cool. He sought out the biggest, most ferocious looking enemy mutant and tore him to shreds, taking out all the anger and frustration that Marie's abrupt departure had caused him on the hulking feral.

Magneto used his powers to stop Logan's attack on Sabertooth, but Jean used her powers to lift his metal helmet off of his head so that she could manipulate his mind and stop his attack on Logan.

Emma tried to get Jean to stop, but the force of the Phoenix was too powerful.

When their enemies realized they were outmatched, they began retreating, dragging the half conscious, bleeding Sabertooth with them.

After getting back to the mansion, Scott tried to confront Logan about his recklessness, but he was met with a threat, a growl and a few choice words.

That one night with Marie had affected him far more than he wanted to admit. She had made him realize what he was missing in life...she made him realize exactly what he wanted.

Every night, he would masturbate as images of their perfect night together flashed before his mind's eye. He needed her so badly...craved her so desperately. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to look at life the same way again.

"Are you alright, Logan?"

He glanced up from his place on the couch to see one of the junior X Men, Jubilation Lee, standing in the door way. She was the only other girl he could remember ever exhibiting any signs of life in this damn place, so he didn't growl and grunt at her the way he did everyone else...he actually talked to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What makes you ask?"

She shrugged before taking a cautious step into the room, knowing how volatile he'd been lately, "You seem a little preoccupied."

He scoffed a little before looking back at her, "Yeah. To say the least..."

Jubilee took another timid step into the room, "Can I help?"

Logan shook his head, "I don't think you can, kiddo."

There was a long moment of silence before she motioned toward the door, "I can leave if you want-"

He smirked and shook his head, "Naw...you can stay."

She smiled at that, then sat down on the couch beside him, "Whatcha watchin'?"

Logan shrugged, "Sportscenter."

"Ugh...sports."

Of course Jubilee hated sports. It was apart of her "I'm an A-typical girl who only likes pop music and chick flicks" profile.

The night he was with Marie, when he'd returned from the vending machines, she'd turned ESPN on and was actually watching it with great interest at one point in the night. He never got the chance to ask her which sports she liked the best.

He was snatched back from his daydream by the little firecracker hoisting herself atop him and straddling his lap. Before he could properly process what was happening, she kissed him.

For several moments, he returned her inexperienced, yet tempting kisses. He broke the kiss and shook his head, "What are you doin'?"

She gently touched his lips, "Tryin' to take your mind off of whatever's troubling you."

He respectfully removed her from his lap and set her beside him on the couch, "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but this ain't a good idea. You're the closest thing I got to a friend in this damn place and sex would only fuck it up."

Jubilee stared at him for a long time, "What's up with you?" It's not like you normally have a sunny disposition or anything...but you're not normally a giant asshole."

He stretched and looked at her, "Look. I'm not one of those guys who's into talking about feelings and thoughts and all that shit..."

She raised a brow, "Fine, but I know that one of two things is going to help you right now. Fucking...or talking. Which is it gonna be, Wolvie?"

As tempting as the firecracker was, he didn't feel like dealing with the drama that would result from fucking one of the school's freshly graduated students.

"There was this girl a few weeks back...we had a pretty good night...and then something happened and she disappeared."

She raised her eyebrows, "So...you had a one night stand that you didn't want to end?"

"Somethin' like that," he grunted.

Jubilee tucked her legs beneath her on the couch and stared at him, "Wow. She really did a number on you, huh?"

"No. She was just...just-"

"Perfect."

He rolled his eyes and murmured, "No one's perfect."

"You're right. Perfection is completely relative. What's perfect to one man is completely unacceptable to another man. This girl was obviously perfect to you."  


* * *

Marie had just returned to the headquarters after a two mile run when Magneto called her into his office.

When he closed the door, she popped her ear buds out of her ears, "What's up?"

He sat on the edge of his desk, "I've found the perfect assignment for you, Rogue."

She perked up a little, "Alright. I'm listening."

"This Wolverine fellow-"

"The one who attached Sabretooth?"

Magneto nodded, "Also the man who we need on our side. Your power is unique, Rogue. You could kill even the most powerful mutant with your touch...even the Wolverine. I need you to be the one to track him down and convince him to join our cause."

"And if he refuses?"

He smirked, "Then you kill him."

Marie gave a single nod, "I'm on it."

"Wonderful. Since you've never seen the Wolverine before, Mystique will accompany you on a stake out to Xavier's School. Get close to him...make him trust you. Convince him that our way is the best way."

"I won't let you down."

Days later, Marie sat in the driver's seat next to Mystique while they were parked across the street from the mansion that housed the X Men's headquarters. They'd been staking the place out for hours.

Mystique had been surveying the property with a pair of night vision binoculars when she finally spotted the Wolverine.

"OK! I see him."

Marie sat up and tried to peer through the property's fencing, but it was obvious this Wolverine guy was too far away to be spotted by the naked eye.

Mystique remained silent as she peered through the binoculars for several moments, "OK. He's gotten into a car."

Marie started the car, "Which one?"

Before Mystique could answer, a black Range Rover exited the gate of the school just down the street from them. Marie followed the vehicle at a safe distance until it arrived at a biker bar in the city.

"Rogue, pull over in that lot. I don't want him to see us in the car."

She did as she was told, "I didn't see him, how will I know what he looks like when I get in there?"

"He was wearing an open red shirt, a tank top underneath and jeans."

Marie rolled her eyes, "It'll really suck if someone else is wearing the same outfit."

Mystique turned to face her, "OK, I'm gonna circle the block for twenty minutes. If I don't see you come out during that time, I'm going to assume everything is going well and go back to HQ."

She nodded and straightened out her appearance, "I look alright?"

The shapeshifter looked her over and transformed into her likeness, "Here's your mirror."

"Wow...convenient" said Marie as she gave 'herself' a once over. She'd worn tight jeans, knee-high boots and a fitted button down plaid shirt. It was the perfect combination of sexy and low maintenance.

She fixed her hair a little before getting out of the car and walking down the street into the dimly lit, seedy bar. Bruce Springsteen played on the jukebox and peanut shells littered the floor.

Marie carefully scanned the place, looking for a man in a red shirt. She made her way through to crowd toward the bar, where she placed an order for a beer. Luckily, they had Molson's.

As soon as she took a sip of her beer, a random, lumberjack looking guy walked over, "Well hey there pretty lady...want some company?"

She barely spared him a glance before continuing to search for the Wolverine, "No thanks."

The guy ignored her and continued talking, making her roll her eyes and take another gulp of her beer. Through the crowd, she spotted a sliver of a red shirt between two bodies.

Unfortunately, by the time she got to where "The Wolverine" was standing, he was gone. Frustrated, she looked around for him and caught a glimpse of a red-sleeved arm exiting the back of the bar. She put down her beer on a random table and rushed to follow.

She exited the door just in time to see a figure glancing around the corner from the alley.

Marie tried to stay a safe distance behind him while he moved through the dark alleys between buildings.  


* * *

As soon as he walked out of the back of the bar, he felt someone following him. He knew they were there...but they just weren't close enough to smell.

Instead of going to the store a few blocks down for a pack of cigars like he originally planned, he had decided to lead his stalker on a wild goose chase.

After a few twists and turns, he led them into a dark alley and ducked behind a dumpster. He listened as the figure took a few steps in his direction, then suddenly jumped out and threw a punch.

The punch was impressively blocked before he had to deflect a kick. He was surprised when he was caught by a punch to the side of a the head and a kick to the gut.

When his assailant threw another punch, he grabbed their wrist and spun them around. It was then that he felt the lithe form against him and heard the vocalizations that were, undoubtedly, female. When he took a breath in, he smelled something that was so sweet and so familiar, he almost fell to his knees.

The woman groaned and struggled against his hold until she was finally able to work her way out of his grip and turn around to punch him. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her to him, then dragged them into the overcast of a street light so that he could look into her face.

"Marie..."

She gasped, "Logan?"

Marie looked down at his red shirt and tank top and blinked rapidly before shaking her head and snatching out of his arms.

_He couldn't be the Wolverine...no no no. This isn't happening._

He smiled, "What are you doing here? I've been looking for you. Marie, what happened that morning-"

She waved her hand dismissively, "You don't have to explain. It was just one night."

"Marie...what you heard wasn't what it sounded like. I work and live at a school. Yeah, that woman sounded like a wife, but she's not. She's a teacher at the school and I had promised I was gonna help her with the kids that morning. That's why it sounded so weird."

Marie pursed her lips and took a step back before nodding slowly. When she didn't seem very relieved to hear that he wasn't married, he furrowed his brows and took a step forward to touch her face.

She trembled slightly and looked up into his piercing hazel eyes, "You're...you're him-"

Logan smirked, "I'm me...and I'm not married..."

He tilted her chin up and laid a hungry kiss on her lips. Marie melted against him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he backed her up against the nearest wall.

Logan whispered against her mouth, "Baby...you don't know how bad I missed you...how much I wanted you..."

All she could do was moan in agreement. He pressed her body to his as their tongues continued to wrestle within each others mouths.

Marie tried to remember why she was there and what was going on...but it didn't matter. It didn't matter that they were in an alley. It didn't matter that she was supposed to be doing a job.

All that mattered was that he was there, touching her the way she had wanted since the magical night they spent together in that unassuming hotel room.

Logan peppered her face with kisses and whispered, "Baby...I'm not gonna fuck you in the alley like some street walker."

She nodded, "Where do we go?"

"Your place?"

"No!" she yelled. Logan jerked his head back a little and eyed her suspiciously as she regained her composure and cleared her throat. "Um...no. Sorry. No. I've got a lot of roommates and no privacy whatsoever."

"Yeah. My situation is kinda like that too. Another hotel room?"

Marie smiled, "Absolutely."

Before arriving at the hotel, Logan stopped off at the store and purchased some necessities for the evening. Gatorade, chips, candy and chocolate syrup were among his purchases.

When he got back into the car, Marie giggled at the chocolate syrup.

"And what, pray tell, is this for?"

Logan gave her a little wink before speeding out of the parking lot.

This time, their rendezvous was to take place at a Renaissance Inn, which was a slightly better quality than the La Quinta they'd stayed in before.

As soon as they got in the room, they wasted no time in stripping naked. Logan trailed kisses up her naked body before literally sweeping her off her feet and laying her on the bed.

He seemed in awe of her body as he just sat beside her on the bed and stared at her.

After a few soft caresses, Marie sat up and straddled his lap before pushing his cock inside of her.

She threw her head back and gasped as his member filled her, nearly making her cum right then and there.

Marie grabbed onto the back of his neck as she slowly began rolling her hips forward, making him moan and grip onto her hips, "Damn baby...I missed you."

Her hips seemed to take on a mind of their own as she rolled and rocked atop him, grinding her ass into his balls as he dug his fingers into her soft flesh.

She panted and whispered, "Oh god! Logan...you feel so good inside of me..."

Logan reached up and ran her fingers through her hair before cupping the back of her head and yanking her face to his to plant a hungry, passionate kiss on her lips.

The kiss stalled her movements, prompting him to flip them over so that he could reestablish their pace.

Once on her back, she arched and ran her fingers up and down his back, scratching so hard, she was sure she might have drawn blood.

Logan hissed as the stinging pain heightened the pleasure of making love to her.

Marie looked up into his eyes, "I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna-OH GOD!"

Feeling her tremble and shudder beneath him was too much. With a roar, he spilled himself inside of her.

Afterward, he remained on top of her, being sure to keep his weight distributed to his arms and legs to keep from crushing her.

He laid soft kisses across her face and tasted the sweet, glistening skin of her neck.

"I thought I'd never see you again", he murmured against her flesh.

Marie smiled lazily as she idly stroked his back, "Even though I thought you were married...I really wanted to see you again..."

He gently pulled his softening member from her body before resting his head against her chest, smiling at the sensation of her softly caressing his hair.

For several minutes, he laid with his head on her chest, in between her open legs. He relished the sound of her beating heart and the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

"What are you thinkin'?" she whispered.

He slowly lifted his eyes to look into hers, "I was actually wondering what your favorite sport was."

"Were not!" she laughed.

He held up two fingers, "Scout's honor. I remembered you watchin' Sportscenter the night we were together and ever since then, I wondered what your favorite sport was."

Marie ran a hand through her hair as he moved from atop her and laid on his side propped up on his elbow.

"Football, hands down. College football is real fun to watch. I grew up in the south and in my family, you went to one of two schools...Ole Miss or Mississippi State. I had a cousin who went to UGA...she was damn near disowned."

Logan chuckled, "Football is good...no hockey?"

She quirked a brow, "Baby, I'm from the south. In my part of Mississippi, it only snows once every twenty years. There's no such thing as hockey where I'm from."

He gently moved some hair out of her eyes, "You're too fuckin' gorgeous."

Marie blushed and buried her face in the pillow, "Shut it! You're makin' my cheeks red!"

Logan leaned forward and laid a kiss on the side of her stomach, "I can make your whole body red."

As he playfully kissed her body, she descended into a fit of squirming giggles which soon turned into another heated lovemaking session.

They showered, then sat back down in bed naked as they drank Gatorade. He grabbed up one of the grocery bags and handed her a packet of Twizzlers.

She smiled and looked up at him, "You got me Twizzlers?"

Logan nodded, "I remembered how much you liked 'em. I barely got one that night and the one I did, I risked a finger for."

She playfully hit him and laughed before opening the packet of candy.

For hours, she was able to forget that he was an X Man and she was a member of the Brotherhood. She was able to conveniently ignore the fact that, by association, they were sworn enemies.

But as they lay curled into each others arms after having sex for the fourth time that night, she let out a sad sigh and covered her face.

Logan immediately noted her change in demeanor and kissed her forehead, "What's wrong?"

She tried to cover with a smile as she settled back down into his arms, "I'm just wondering about this school you work in..."

He looked into her eyes, "Can I trust you?"

Marie looked back into her eyes and hesitated for a millisecond before nodded, "Yes..."

* * *

**Is Marie going to remain loyal to the Brotherhood or to her feelings for Logan?**

**Keep reading to find out! Review please and leave feedback!  
**


	3. Trouble Was Her Middle Name

Marie was slightly disappointed when Logan just told her that the school was for "gifted" children and that he was a Physical Education teacher there. He stopped short of confessing to being a mutant or a part of the X Men, which kind of surprised and relieved her.

If he told her everything, she'd feel obligated to tell him everything...and that wasn't something she thought he was ready for yet. Sometime during the night, Marie had decided to just hold off on telling Logan the whole truth about who she was. She'd just wait until they got comfortable with each other and then ease into the whole "I'm technically your sworn enemy, but we're sleeping together, so join me, will you?" talk.

She smiled at his sleeping form and gently touched his face, making him stir slightly and open his eyes, "Hey..."

Marie smiled back, "Hey yourself..."

Logan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him as he began kissing her neck. She giggled and gently pushed him away as she glanced at the clock, "I need to go."

He murmured against her neck and shook his head, "No you don't."

Marie giggled again and pushed at him a little more, "I'm not sneaking out this time, OK? I'm leaving you with my number and we can see each other tomorrow night."

"But what if I want you all day..."

He reluctantly let go of her, allowing her to leave the sanctuary of the bed. As she stood and began collecting her clothes, he sighed, "Woman...you have no idea what you do to me."

She pulled on her jeans and smirked over her shoulder, "Right back at ya, baby."

When she was fully dressed, she jotted down her cell phone number on the hotel's notepad, "Don't forget this when you leave."

Logan, who was still lounging in bed nodded, "Oh, I won't baby. C'mere."

Marie walked over to the side of the bed, then leaned down to give him a quick goodbye kiss, but he grabbed her and yanked her down into the bed before kissing her and nuzzling his face into her neck.

She giggled, "I really gotta go!"

"Fine. Tomorrow?"

She nodded and looked into his eyes, "Tomorrow..."

After Marie finally had the chance to leave, Logan stood up, dressed, then tore the piece of paper containing Marie's phone number off the notepad. He smiled before shoving the piece of paper into his pocket. As he made his way out of the hotel, he realized he never asked why Marie had been following him out of the bar in the first place...

* * *

Marie was happily humming a little song when she bounded into her apartment. She flicked on the light and screamed upon seeing Mystique sitting in the arm chair, "Holy fuck! What are you doin' in here?"

The shape shifter stood, "You had quite a long night."

Marie averted her eyes and scratched her head, "Erm...yeah. I took a walk after I got finished talking with him."

"So you didn't spend all that time with him?"

She scratched her head and shrugged a little, "Most of it...til last call and stuff."

"What does 'and stuff' mean?"

Marie tossed her purse onto her futon and threw her hands up, "What does it matter? I'm doing exactly what I'm supposed to. I'm getting him to trust me. Why do you need details?"

Mystique took a step closer, "You need to be careful. You don't wanna get roped in with him, Rogue. If you think Magneto is going to let you take your sweet time playing the Dating Game with the Wolverine, you're sorely mistaken."

She narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

The shape shifter took another step closer, "I mean...he doesn't have forever to make this decision. Either he joins us in a timely fashion or he dies. We have some important events coming up and we can't have him on their team interfering."

Marie tried not to flinch at the mention of Logan dying, but the thought of him being hurt terrified her. She tried to relax beneath the blue woman's gaze and sighed, "Look. It's late. I'm tired and nothing else needs to be talked about. I'm working on the Wolverine.

"Good." Mystique took a few steps toward the door to leave, but turned around, "You know, you should be careful too Marie. I've seen the Wolverine...I know how attractive he is...don't let him suck you in...cause Magneto isn't one for second chances."

* * *

"You're glowing."

"No I'm not!"

"Oh my god! Yes you are!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

It was dinner time and Logan was grabbing a quick bite to eat before he was supposed to meet Marie. He'd been smiling more than usual and Jubilee was prodding him for reasons why.

After all, the Wolverine didn't smile...did he?

"Would you just drop it?"

Jubilee crossed her arms, "Maybe...if you tell me what the hell is going on."

He sighed and leaned over a little, lowering his voice, "You remember that one night stand?"

She nodded with raised eyebrows before he continued, "Well...looks like it really doesn't have to end."

The firecracker clapped her hands and jumped up and down, "Wow! Congrats! When do we get to meet her?"

"Uhm...never?"

Before she could protest, his cell phone rang. He smiled, immediately seeing the name "Marie" flash across his screen. She must have saved his number when he called her earlier.

"Well, look who it is..."

He answered the phone and began walking out of the room, "Hey darlin'...I'm walkin' out the door right now."

Jubilee called after him, "What's her name? What female celebrity does she look most like? Where'd you two meet? Logan! I need details!"

The firecracker's pleads for gossip went unanswered as Logan disappeared into the garage and sped away from the grounds.

Two hours later, the reason for his oddly pleasant behavior laid in his arms among a palette of disheveled sheets that had been disturbed during their first heated, sexual encounter of the night.

He traced the outline of her spine as his lips brushed against her forehead. She smiled and whispered, "Where do you think you'll be in five years?"

The motion against her back suddenly stopped. Was this a trick question? Wasn't he supposed to say "With you, 2.5 kids and a house with a white picket fence?"

She obviously didn't notice his panic, because she calmly ignored his lack of an answer, "Three years ago, I thought I'd always know the answer to that question..."

"What about now?"

She shook her head, "No clue..."

He sighed, "Well...it's not so bad."

"Sometimes it is. Not having any semblance of an idea of where you want to go in life is just sad. It's like I not having a purpose or a future."

Logan sighed, "Marie, you have a future."

Marie flashed a playful, challenging smile, "Oh yeah? Doin' what?"

_Being mine._

He shook his head, "I don't know exactly...but you're too amazing not to have a future. If those idiots from Jersey Shore can have futures...you can too, trust me."  
She laughed and snuggled closer to him, eliciting a moan of approval as she caressed his chest.

Later that night, after they made love again, she laid in bed, dozing off slightly as he softly ran his fingers over her body. He began studying her skin from head to toe, admiring every freckle and dimple her soft planes had to offer.

He ran a finger over her knee and furrowed his eyebrows at the scar there, "Where'd you get this?"

Marie yawned and looked down, "What? The scar?" He nodded as she continued, "When I was ten, my cousin and I went to go visit my auntie in North Carolina. We were all racing in the street and I fell and cut my knee clean open on a broken bottle. Needed 5 stitches."

He kissed her knee and smirked, "Kiss it and make it better..."

She giggled, "Better late than never."

Marie yawned and sat up before reaching over and taking a hold of his dog tags, "I been meanin' to ask you bout these..."

He looked down, then back up at her, "I'd rather not talk about 'em, darlin'."

She nodded as she dropped the tags back to his chest, "I understand."

Logan let out a sigh of relief. That was one of the reasons he liked her so damn much. She was easy to talk to.

He looked into her eyes and pulled her down into a passionate kiss before rolling her beneath him and settling between her legs. She let out a breath, "Baby...you gonna wear me out tonight."

"That was my goal, darlin'."

* * *

Marie woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She raised up slightly and looked at the clock on the nightstand with bleary eyes before cursing, "Shit!"

Logan ran a hand over his face, "Hm?"

"I gotta go! I shoulda left hours ago!"

He slowly sat up, "You late for work or somethin'?"

"No! I mean yes-I mean...I gotta go..."

Logan grabbed up his clothes, "I can give you a ride."

"No, no, I'm fine. Just uh...just call me later, OK?"

She finished throwing on her clothes then gave him a quick kiss before rushing from the room and leaving him to stare after her confusedly.

* * *

Marie and Logan eventually added dinners, movies and even a hockey game to their evening rendezvouses.

For their latest evening together, she picked a fun park with go karts, miniature golf and laser tag. He didn't seem too excited about any of the activities, but she had insisted they would have a ball, so he let her drag him through the park.

"Go karts! Come on Logan!"

As they approached the front of the line, Logan eyed the tiny car suspiciously, "Uh...Marie. Look at that toy car, then look at me..."

"Yeah? What's the problem?"

"I can pick that thing up and put it in my pocket. I can't fit in it!"

Marie sighed and crossed her arms, "Fine. You sit there and pout. I'm gonna have fun."

Logan groaned and reluctantly sat down in the chugging little car. When Marie put on her helmet, she looked back at him and giggled. His knees stuck clean out of the car. He shook his head and grumbled a curse word, realizing how ridiculous he looked.

They watched as a group of rowdy teenagers took their places in their vehicles before the amusement park worker signaled for them to go.

Logan and Marie sped around the track, doing their best to ignore the idiot teenagers who were recklessly careening through the course.

When one of them suddenly sped in front of Logan and cut him off, the teenager lost control and spun out, blocking the middle of the track directly in front of him. Knowing it was too late to brake, Logan yanked his wheel to turn out of the way, which sent his cart sailing toward a safety rail which it flipped over.

Marie watched in horror as the cart flipped a few more times, then came to a stop upside down on the grassy area just outside the track.

She slammed on the brake, jumped out of the cart and yanked off her helmet as she sprinted toward the wreckage. Her frantically beating heart calmed slightly when she remembered that Magneto had told her that Logan had the same healing factor as Sabretooth.

The only problem was...Logan didn't know she knew that. When he undoubtedly climbed from underneath the wreckage without a scratch on him, he'd think he'd have some major explaining to do.

Marie knew that she had to keep up with the hysteria for the sake of her cover, so she ran to the wrecked cart, screaming his name frantically, "Logan! Oh god! Someone call 9-1-1!"

In her head, she was just trying to imagine that it was real. What if he had hurt himself? What if he died?

The thoughts of him possibly being killed actually brought tears to her eyes, and, before she knew it, she was actually crying.

Marie knelt in the dirt to try to peer beneath the mangled metal and called his name, "Logan?"

A groan, followed by a string of curse words were heard. She didn't really know what to say next to keep up with her act, so she just stood back up and began yelling about where the ambulance was.

She heard Logan say something from beneath the kart, but she couldn't quite make out what he said, so she knelt back down, "What did you say?"

He grumbled, "I said, move out of the way."

"What?"

"Move Marie."

Marie stood back up and took several steps away from the wreckage. Suddenly, she heard Logan roar as he flung the go kart off of him and stood up, covered in dirt, grease stains and blood...but of course, there wasn't a scratch on him.

Despite the fact that she knew about his healing factor, she had an overwhelming sense of relief and happiness after seeing that he was alright. She rushed over to him and threw herself into his arms, "Oh my god!"

He squeezed her tight for a second, then released her and looked into her eyes, "I think we should talk..."

Marie nodded, "Yeah...I agree."

As the workers rushed over, Logan held up his hands, "I'm fine. It looked much worse than it is..."

The workers looked him up and down with startled expressions. Everyone was sure they would find him dead.

The idiot teenagers who had caused the accident even rushed over to apologize, but they were warned off by an intimidating growl from Logan, "You better watch your ass...someone coulda gotten killed!"

Not wanting any further attention drawn to them, Logan led Marie to the parking lot where they promptly got in his car and left.

He drove them to a remote lookout point in the woods, there he stopped the car and stared straight ahead for several moments in silence.

Marie knew he was about to confess everything to her and was busy working out how she was going to react without making it look like she knew his secret all along.

He stared straight ahead, "I have something to tell you."

She nodded, "OK."

Logan finally turned to look at her, "I guess you're wonderin' how I walked away from that crash." Marie remained silent and just stared at him as he continued, "I'm a mutant."

He paused and looked at her to gauge her reaction, but all she did was nod evenly. He furrowed his eyebrows, "That's not a problem for you?"

"Why would you think it would be?"

He sighed, "Not everyone out there is tolerant of my kind, darlin'."

Marie pursed her lips, "Our kind..."

She looked down at her hands for a long time, then looked up to see Logan smiling peacefully at her as he moved her white hair out of her eyes, "I kinda had a feeling you were."

"What gave me away?"

Logan sat back in his seat and shrugged a little, "When you're around people, you're always tense. Almost as if you're afraid they're gonna find out who you really are."

Marie nodded and looked down, "Yeah...where I'm from, if you're like me, you literally have to run for your life. My own family..." her voice trailed off as she looked down. He reached over and attempted to tilt her face up, but she looked away and sniffled, immediately confirming that she was crying.

He sighed, "Baby...it's in people's nature to hate what they don't understand."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, "Let's change the subject."

Logan reached over and wiped a tear from her face, "I hate seeing you cry."

"It's OK. I'm fine. Really."

Unconvinced, he moved his seat back and reached over to pull her into his lap. Despite the fact that it was a little cramped and slightly awkward, she appreciated the genuine affection of the gesture.

"I won't let anyone hurt you baby...ever."

She smiled and began kissing him, then maneuvered to straddle his lap. He gently caressed her thighs, then moved his hands up her skirt to cup her ass and grind up into her. She moaned and reached down to quickly unfasten his pants and pull out his erection.

Logan pushed her skirt up and moved her panties out of the way as she lowered herself onto him, making them both moan as she settled down on top of him.

Marie pressed her forehead against his as she rolled her hips against his and gasped in pleasure, "Oh god baby...I'm almost there...I'm almost there..."

Upon hearing that, Logan reached down and began gently playing with her clit, sending her clean over the edge of a life altering orgasm that made her violently thrash and scream out his name.

He grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto his cock once more before cumming hard and bucking upwards into her as he sent shot after shot of searing hot semen inside of her quivering body.

Marie collapsed against him and panted as he pressed a lingering kiss to her neck, "You're amazing."

She suddenly looked up into his eyes and stroked his cheek, "There's something I need to tell you..."

"What is it?"

Just as she was about confess it all, they saw headlights heading their way. She climbed off of his lap so that they could leave before getting caught in a compromising position.

She never did get the chance to confess.

The next day, she did her best to avoid running into Mystique or Magneto when she returned home, but of course, they were waiting on her when she returned.

Mystique cornered her as she was trying to walk up the stairs, "We need to talk."

"I'm kinda tired. Can't it wait til later?"

"No."

Mystique led Marie to Magneto's office where he sat with Sabretooth and Emma Frost, "What's going on?"

Sabretooth suddenly stood and growled, "You were right Mystique, I can smell him on her."

Marie took a step back and narrowed her eyes, "What are you talking about?

The feral mutant circled her with flaring nostrils as Emma, Magneto and Mystique traded looks before the leader stood and crossed his arms, "Rogue, we've given you more than enough time to recruit Wolverine, but after weeks of disappearing for nights on end, you've come up empty handed. In fact, this entire experience has made me realize you're not fully committed to our cause."

She shook her head, "No...that's not true. You can't believe that."

Mystique sneered at her, "I knew she was too weak for this."

Emma suddenly spoke up, "I see into your mind, Rogue...I know how much you care about him. You've allowed your feelings to get in the way."

Magneto raised a brow, "What else do you see?"

Marie desperately tried to form mental blocks as the telepath probed, but it was no use. She had no defenses against Emma...

"I see that..." Emma paused and narrowed her eyes, "I see that she was having second thoughts about everything...about our cause, about recruiting him."

"My dear...I'm terribly disappointed in you. I don't think you can be trusted."

She could handle Magneto being disappointed with her..hell..she didn't actually care, but she did care about what happened to Logan.

"What happens now?" she asked quietly.

He sighed, "Now...we're going to do what you couldn't...and we're going to make sure your closeness to the situation doesn't tempt you to interfere with our plans."

"Wha-" Marie was cut off by a blow to the head that immediately made her world fall black.

* * *

**Oh no! They're onto her! What will happen to Marie? What are the Brotherhood's plans for Logan?  
**

**Review please!  
**


	4. Fear and Loathing

**Sorry for the shorter length of this one, but I promise it's for good reason! The next chapter will explore much more...so just read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Logan was sitting in a meeting, listening as the professor expressed his concern over the impending Republican National Convention. Apparently, the anti-mutant movement "Friends of Humanity" had a strong candidate in the running for the Republican presidential candidacy.

That news would, no doubt, prompt an attack by Magneto, so he was trying to make sure they'd be prepared to intercept the Brotherhood.

Logan felt his cell phone vibrate and yanked it out of his pocket, knowing it would only be Marie. When he looked at the screen, he smiled as he saw her name.

Glancing up, he stood and muttered an "excuse me" before exiting the room, much to the annoyance of Jean, Scott and Storm.

"I was just thinkin' bout you."

Her sweet southern drawl drew him right in as she spoke, "Well that's good news. I wanna see you."

"Right now? You know how hard it is for me to get away from the school during the day."

She spoke quickly, "But baby...I need you."

Sensing the deep seated lust in her voice, Logan's cock twitched, "Where are you?"

"Hartford...the Holiday Inn. Room 415."

He nodded, "I'll be there in an hour."

When he arrived at the hotel, Marie met him with a hungry, biting kiss that signified just how horny she was. He eagerly returned the kiss and backed them both into the room as he kicked the door shut behind them.

She broke the kiss and suddenly ripped his shirt open as she ran her hands down his chest, eagerly scratching him. Logan caught her wrists and laughed a little, "We in a hurry baby?"

"I just want you so bad..."

He kissed the tip of her nose and backed away slightly, "It's OK...lay down. Lemme take care of you."

Logan watched as she laid down on the bed. He breathed in her scent and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion for a moment before quickly recovering and stripping her out of her clothes.

"You feelin' alright, Marie?"

She nodded, "Yeah, why?"

As he stripped her jeans off, he ran a hand down her thigh before allowing it to rest on her knee...her smooth knee.

For a few more moments, he kissed her body, then moved back up to whisper into her ear as he unsheathed his claws, "You don't think I'm that fuckin' stupid do you?"

There was no way this could be the real Marie. She was missing the tell tale scar on her knee that he had noticed so many nights ago.

Suddenly, he stabbed "Marie" in the arm, making her cry out in pain and morph back into her original blue form.

"Mystique...", he growled, "Where's Marie!"

Despite the fact that her bicep was being impaled by three adamantium claws, she grinned evilly, "Your precious little Marie...your only weakness."

"You're gonna take me to her."

"Or what?"

He bared his teeth and twisted his claws in her arm, "Or I cut your arm off...for starters."

Convinced that it was in her best interest to do as he said, Mystique told Logan the address of a warehouse where Marie was supposedly being held. He made her shift into a human form and draped his jacket over her arm so it would look like he was just leading her out of the hotel instead of impaling her on his claws. When they sat in the car, he made her drive with one hand while he continued to keep his claws in her arm, which was now drenched in blood.

They slowly walked into the warehouse as Mystique called out, "Magneto!"

Suddenly, Magneto and Emma appeared, "Wolverine...release her before I make you."

Logan knew exactly what Magneto was capable of, so he released Mystique and pushed her forward, "Where's Marie?"

"You mean Rogue?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Who?"

Magneto laughed, "Unlike your band of human loving ingrates, we do not acknowledge our slave names."

"We?"

The metal manipulator suddenly called out, "Bring her in."

Sabertooth walked in, dragging a frazzled looking Marie with him. She sported an ugly bruise on the side of her head and red eyes.

Logan's eyes widened as he saw her, "Marie..."

"Logan-" Sabertooth angrily growled and snatched her arm, making her struggle against him. Logan started to charge forth, but Magneto held up a hand and suddenly made Logan stop in his tracks as Sabertooth grabbed Marie's hair and yanked her head back.

Magneto smirked as he circled Logan, who he had virtually frozen in mid air, "Her name is Rogue. The only reason she found you was because she was under my order to do so. She was instructed to convince you to join our cause...or kill you."

He looked back at Marie, who did her best to shake her head against Sabertooth's death grip on her hair, but Magneto just smirked, "Everything she said to you was to get you closer to us. We just ended up having to send Mystique to finish the job since Rogue here lost her nerve."

As Logan's resolve seemed to slip away before their eyes, Magneto slowly released his hold on his metal skeleton.

Marie shook her head and continued struggling against the behemoth feral that smartly kept his bare skin out of her reach. She cried out and shook her head, "Logan! It's not true! I didn't even know who you were that first night!"

Magneto ignored Marie, "Join us or die, Wolverine."

Logan stared at Marie as he grasped for the truth. Had everything she said...everything they felt, been nothing more than some elaborate ruse to get him to join the Brotherhood? Was the woman he had fallen for a liar?

"Logan...please...you have to believe me."

Magneto smirked, "And why is that, Rogue? Up until now, everything you've ever said to him was a lie. The entire reason you ever spent time together...all a lie."

Logan sneered, "Make that oversized house cat let her go and I'll talk."

Magneto looked over at Emma and Mystique, then looked at Sabertooth and nodded. The large feral roughly let Marie go and pushed her toward Logan, who looked at her, "Is it true?"

"That first night, I had no idea who you were...I fell for you right then and there. When I saw you again and realized who you really were, I wanted to tell you the truth so many times, but I was so afraid you'd hate me."

Magneto could see Logan's anger at Marie fading, so he looked at Emma and nodded as he spoke, "She's a trained liar and killer. She only says what she needs to to keep her own hide out of trouble. Now, we don't have all day, so what will your decision be?"

Logan stared at Marie for a while, "I don't know what to believe...but I know I'll never join your band of sickos."

He turned to walk out of the warehouse, but the loud pop of a gun being fired stopped him in his tracks. Marie, whose back had been turned to him when he began walking out, slowly turned to face him as she clutched her stomach. Emma stood behind her, holding a smoking gun and a satisfied smirk.

As he watched blood from her gunshot wound start to seep through her fingers, she whispered, "Logan..." and crumpled to the ground. Logan rushed back over to her, but was frozen in place by Magneto. Sabertooth smirked before pulling out a jagged metal rod and slamming it into Logan's chest, making him roar in pain.

Magneto dropped Logan to the ground, "Well...I was honestly hoping to have one extra team member today, instead of losing one."

"You fucking bastard! You're an asshole!" he growled.

"Be that as it may, you're both running out of time. You see, you two have a very interesting choice to make. I'm sure you've got a few short minutes before Rogue bleeds to death, but if you're willing, you can save her."

He struggled to breathe with the metal rod inside of his chest, "What do you mean?"

"If Rogue activates her powers while touching a mutant, she can take on their life force and their powers...you can give her your healing factor...but I'm afraid that if you decide to give her your gifts, that metal rod in your chest will, undoubtedly, kill you." Magneto smiled in smug satisfaction as he, Emma and Mystique began to walk out of the warehouse, "Try not to take too long to decide...she doesn't have long." He turned to Sabertooth, "Watch them."

Logan pulled the metal rod out of his chest, then struggled to crawl over to Marie, who was on the floor with closed eyes and bleeding heavily. He knew he was healing, but the rod had almost gone clean through his body...it was going to take some time...time neither he or Marie had.

As he pulled her into his lap, he shook her slightly, "Open your eyes baby...please open your eyes."

Marie slowly blinked open her eyes, "Logan?"

"I'm here..." he cringed as he spoke, the pain of his wound amplified by the fear that she was dying before his eyes. Even if everything Magneto said was true, it didn't change the fact that he had had the time of his life with her during the past few weeks.

"Marie...turn your powers on."

She weakly shook her head, "No, I can't."

"Why can't you? You're dying!"

Marie took a few labored breaths, "If I...if I do that...you die...and I...can't let that happen..."

By now, he was working to keep his emotions in check. He shook his head and rocked her slightly, "Why not?"

She smiled sadly as a tear streaked down the side of her face, "Cause I love you..."

The words seemed to breath new life in him as he kissed her head, "I love you too, darlin'...and you're not gonna die. Just keep your eyes on me. Watch everything..."

She gave a weak nod and took a deep breath.

Sabertooth, who had been watching the whole ordeal grinned as Logan gingerly laid Marie on the floor and struggled to his feet, "Wanna rematch kitty cat? You know the only way you could ever beat me is if I'm already near death."

The larger feral, whose temper was obviously out of control, rushed forward to engage Logan in a fight. When the fight ensued, it was clear Sabertooth had the most strength, but what Logan currently lacked in energy, he made up for in heart and agility.

As they fought, Logan slowly but surely shifted the fight closer to Marie as she laid on the floor, continuing to gasp fight for each and every breath.

When Logan saw that they were in prime position, he yelled out, "Marie! Watch me baby...watch!"

He ducked out of the way as Sabertooth swung wildly at him, then unsheathed his claws and slashed at the angry feral's achilles tendons, making him roar and fall to the floor right beside Marie. Logan jumped on top of him and impaled him in the chest will all six claws.

"It doesn't matter Wolverine. I'll heal from this...you'll heal from this...but your little girlfriend won't."

Logan growled, "Wanna bet?"

Meanwhile, Marie's trembling, pale fingers had found their way onto Sabertooth's forehead.

Suddenly, veins appeared on his face as Marie began taking on his mutation. Her eyes fluttered and her body jerked as she shook her head. She felt Sabertooth's animalistic anger begin to prick at the edges of her mind and shivered, "I-I can't...no-no more..."

Marie let go and fell unconscious as she continued to bleed from her stomach wound. Although Sabertooth had fallen unconscious and his wounds weren't healing, Logan knew that Marie hadn't held on long enough to fully heal herself. He needed to get her help.

Less than a half hour later, he burst through the doors of the mansion, "Help!"

Hank happened to be walking by and rushed over, "My god! What happened? Who is she?"

"She was shot! She's a mutant...help her!"

Hank took Marie's limp body and rushed down to the med lab where Jean had been working. She jumped up from her seat, "What the hell?"

"Logan brought her in. She's a mutant...she's been shot..."

Marie's eyes blinked open just briefly as Logan leaned over her, "It's alright darlin'...you're gonna be alright..." and again, she was unconscious.

When Marie finally came to, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at a strange, metal ceiling. She heard urgent, angry whispers across the room that she normally wouldn't have picked up on, but her borrowed enhanced senses were still lingering.

A woman's voice hissed, "I wish you had told us before we ended up patching up a freaking member of the Brotherhood!"

She heard Logan's voice, "She's not with them anymore! When she met me, she started having second thoughts!"

"What are you, a teenager? How naive could you be? Magneto trained her to be a master manipulator and you're falling for it! For all you know he planned this whole thing out just to have a mole on the inside of the school."

Logan growled, "She's not!"

"How do you know that?"

"I know because I love her!" There was stunned silence as he continued, "And she loves me..."

"Oh really? And how do you know that?" sneered the woman.

Marie swallowed to lubricate her ridiculously dry mouth, then spoke up, "Because it's the truth."

Barely a second passed before Logan was beside her, gently stroking her hair, "You're awake."

"And apparently, the topic of discussion..." she said, smiling wearily.

Logan didn't want to worry her with the unnecessary conversation, "Apparently you took on just enough of that bastard's healing factor to keep from bleeding to death. By the time I brought you here, all they had to do was remove the bullet and patch you up."

A large blue mutant who had remained silent throughout the argument slowly walked over and favored her with a gentle smile, "I know my appearance is a bit startling, but I mean you no harm. I'm a doctor."

Marie nodded and gave him a comforting smile, "I've seen bigger and scarier."

Hank chuckled as he lifted her hospital gown and gently peeled back the bandage, "The healing process is slow, so we had to give you a couple of dissolvable stitches. You'll likely have scarring since Sabertooth's healing factor will be out of your system before you're fully recovered."

"You know about my mutation?"

Hank nodded, "Logan filled us in and I took a blood sample."

The woman who had been arguing with Logan crossed her arms and took a step forward. Marie felt the temperature of the room go down a few degrees as the red head narrowed her eyes, "So...your loyalty no longer lies with Magneto?"

"Well, seeing as how he tried to murder me and the man I love, I'd say I'm exploring other options at the moment."

Her snarky reply made Logan chuckle, but only worked to annoy the red headed woman further, making her suck her teeth and walk out of the room with her Manolo Blahniks clicking haughtily the whole way.

Logan kissed her forehead and sighed, "I thought I'd lost ya there, doll."

Marie smiled and let out a breath, "I thought you had too...I really do love you."

"Ditto."

Soon after, a man in a wheelchair rolled in and introduced himself as Professor Charles Xavier. He rolled closer to her, "I'm a telepath. So is the woman who was here earlier. Her name is Doctor Jean Grey."

"Yeah. She's got quite the sunny personality."

Professor Xavier smiled, "She warms up eventually. I know you've been through a harrowing ordeal, but you must understand our trepidation in having you here. Magneto has been our enemy for quite a while and I've known him for even longer. He's very cunning and it wouldn't be unsurprising if he tried to plant you here."

"You say you're a telepath, why don't you just read my mind and find out?"

The professor nodded, "I would like to...with your permission." Marie nodded as he rolled closer, "Try to relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

Logan watched as the professor closed his eyes and lightly placed his fingers on her forehead as he read her mind.

Just as the professor moved his hands away and opened his eyes, Jean walked back in with Scott in tow. Charles glanced around the room, "Marie can stay with Logan until further notice."

"But Professor-"

He calmly raised his hand to stop any potential protests, "I've looked into her mind myself. She has no blocks and no manipulations present. When she is recovered she can take up residence in Logan's room."

"Yeah...then Magneto can bunk with Storm. Why don't we just open the damn doors and invite the whole Brotherhood in!" exclaimed Jean as she turned to stomp out the door. Scott followed close behind, pleading with her to be reasonable.

Logan smiled and kissed Marie's forehead when they were left alone, "How are you feelin'?"

"Surprisingly good...besides the red headed she-devil hating my guts."

He rolled his eyes, "And that's one of her good moods. You'll get used to her."

"I'm sure."

* * *

**Alright people, review please! **

**Coming up next:**

**Logan and Marie discover the mansion may not be the haven they need.**

**Has Magneto given up in his quest to rid the X Men of the Wolverine?  
**


	5. Star Crossed

**As you read this chapter, I want you all to keep in mind the type of Marie you're dealing with. She's not shy little virginal Marie and she's not the goody two-shoes Marie who has been doing good all her life. She has a dark side. She's just come from the Brotherhood and it's kind of difficult to just bury the "bad" in you overnight...**

**

* * *

**About two days after her initial arrival in the mansion, Hank gave Marie the go ahead to move into Logan's room. Several of the mansion residents were interested in getting a look at their rumored new arrival who had not only escaped the Brotherhood, but tamed the Wolverine as well.

Logan carefully led her up to his room and got her comfortable in his bed, "You feelin' OK? You need something?"

"I'm actually starving, so food would be nice."

He kissed her on the lips and whispered "Comin' up" before leaving to fetch her food.

She thought Logan had returned when she heard the sudden sound of the door knob turn. She smiled and sat up, but her demeanor drooped slightly when a gum chewing Asian teenager entered the room, "Oh hiiii!"

Marie raised her eyebrows, "Um...hi."

The woman in yellow took a step forward and extended her hand, which Marie took cautiously, "I'm Jubilee, but you can call me Jubes. I'm friends with Wolvie."

"Oh. It's nice to meet you. I haven't met anyone who's actually been friendly here so-"

Jubilee plopped down on the edge of the bed and popped her gum, "Yeah, the X Men can be a pretty uptight bunch, but I'm not really affected by all the doom and gloom."

Marie marveled at the girl's easy going nature and sunny disposition. She was definitely a far cry from the other people roaming the mansion.

"So, what are your powers?"

Jubilee smirked and snapped her fingers, emitting a few small sparks, "It's really fun on the 4th of July. Wolvie calls me Firecracker."

Marie smiled and laughed softly, "Nice."

The firecracker eyed Marie carefully, "So you're the girl who stole his heart...not an easy feat, mind you."

"Really?"

She nodded in response, "Yeah. He's not exactly known as the settling down type. I mean, if I can recall how many-"

Logan suddenly walked in and cut her off, "Uh...what are you doin' in here firecracker?"

"Just fillin' Marie in on some things."

He looked slightly worried, "Right...well, she's still recovering, so maybe it's time for you to go."

"Actually, I found her little stories to be rather enlightening."

Logan raised a brow, "I'm sure you did. Jubilee...out."

The firecracker giggled and rushed from the room as Logan closed the door behind her and set a bag of food on the bed beside Marie.

"So...you're untamable?"

Logan leaned over and kissed her softly, "I got a bit of a wild side."

Marie shivered, "Bad boy...you better sit on the other side of the room. You know Hank said I needed to take it easy for a few days!"

He laughed a little and sat back down on the arm chair across the room, "Just eat, baby."

Marie and Logan weren't able to enjoy peace for very long. It was soon time for the X Men to embark on a mission to stop the attack on the Republican National Convention. Marie had offered up all the information she knew about the Brotherhood's plans, but obviously, it wasn't enough to get a decent hold on their exact plans.

On the evening of their departure, Marie walked Logan down to the doors of the hangar where she was met with a glare from Jean which she ignored as she helped Logan adjust the collar of his uniform, "Saber might still be alive, so just be careful, OK?"

He nodded and pulled his gloves on tighter, "Don't worry, darlin'. I got this."

As he started to walk away, she crossed her arms and cleared her throat, making him stop in his tracks and sheepishly turn around. He knew what she wanted and he wasn't sure he wanted to do it in front of the whole damn team...but the look on her face made him relent and walk back over to her, take her waist and pull her body against him as she took his face in her hands and kissed him lovingly.

When they broke apart, they both heard Jean suck her teeth as she made her way through the hangar doors. Marie reluctantly released him as he gave her a reassuring wink and walked away from her, "Be back before you know it."

When the hangar doors closed, the professor sighed, "It's difficult, isn't it?"

"What is?"

He smiled wisely, "Watching someone you love...fly off to battle."

Marie nodded, "Very difficult."

For nearly three hours, she paced in the professor's office as he did his best to make polite conversation and ease her mind. Toward the end of the third hour, she saw him narrow his eyes and shake his head, "They're on their way back...something went wrong."

She and the professor rushed down to the lower levels, where they were met by a battered, bloodied team. One of the X Men who she recognized as Bobby was unconscious and being carried by Hank.

Marie rushed into Logan's arms as Hank carried Bobby into the infirmary. The professor looked at the team, "What in heavens name happened?"

Jean angrily stomped over to Marie and pointed an accusing finger in her face, "_She's_ what happened! We were ambushed! They knew we were coming and it's because she told them!"

Marie's mouth dropped open, "How could you even fuckin' accuse me of that?"

"Then how'd they know?"

Logan held up a hand and kept a protective arm around Marie's shoulders, "Back off, Red! She'd never do that!"

The professor raised his voice for the first time since anyone could remember, "Enough! We don't have time for this squabbling. Jean, I think, as a telepath, I'm capable of judging if someone in my own house is lying or slipping our secrets to our enemy. I'm going to go check on Bobby."

Everyone watched as he wheeled away. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Jean, who had been somewhat restrained by Scott, turned her glaring eyes to Marie, "You may be able to fool everyone else, but I'm onto you, you hear me? You watch your back!"

Scott whispered something to her about calming down as Storm helped pull the angry telepath away. Logan shook his head and kissed her temple as she curled into his arms and buried her face in his chest.

Later that evening, after he got out of the shower and was examining his healed body, Marie looked down at her hands, "You don't think I did it...do you?"

"Hell no. Don't even begin to think I don't trust you because of the paranoid rantings of that crazy bitch."

She put a hand on her forehead and sighed, "Maybe I don't belong here..."

Logan knelt in front of her and took her hands in his, "You belong with me. You understand?"

Marie nodded as he stood back up and began gently and lovingly kissing her on the lips. Soon, he moved atop of her and began undressing, quickly ridding her of her clothes as well. When they were both naked, he wasted no time in burying himself inside of her.

* * *

Two days later, Bobby, who was the most severely hurt of all the X Men, was recovering well from some internal injuries and a broken arm. Marie was still hiding out in she and Logan's room. She didn't want to end up running into Jean or any of the team members who didn't believe in her innocence.

When Logan was busy teaching a class, Jubilee bounded into the room, "What's with the solitary confinement chica?"

Marie shrugged and turned off the television, "It's not real friendly out there for me."

"You know...no one with half a brain thinks you did what Jean swears you did."

She threw her hands up, "Then why does she insist on making my life a living hell?"

Jubilee started to say something, but stopped herself and narrowed her eyes at Marie, "You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"That Jean kinda had a...a thing for Logan."

Marie furrowed her eyebrows, "She _what_?"

"Ooh. Me and my big mouth-"

"But what about the uh...the uh..boy scout guy? Scooter? Cyclops Scotty?"

Jubilee laughed, "Scott. Her puppy dog-slash-fiance is Scott, and he's a great guy...maybe too great."

Marie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she plopped down on the bed, "What do ya mean by that?"

"Scott is, like you and Wolvie say, a boy scout. He's got that knight-in-shining-armor-always-do-the-right-thing-perfect-gentleman, thing going on. He's safe...and after a while, that gets really boring. Wolvie, aside from being overly hot, is the opposite of safe. He's the exciting, sexy bad boy a prim and proper chick like Jean would never bring home to papa...and that, my friend, is appealing as hell."

"I wonder why Logan never told me..."

Jubilee bit her bottom lip, perhaps realizing that she should have shut up while she was still ahead. All heads snapped up when Logan entered the room wearing nothing more than a pair of sweats and a tank top. Both girls raised their brows, clearly impressed with his physique.

Marie didn't take her eyes off of Logan as she spoke, "Jubes, would you mind givin' us some privacy?"

The newly arrived Alpha Male smirked, believing that Marie's desire to be alone with him had something to do with his sweaty chest.

The firecracker got up and began to bound out of the room, but before she did, she patted Logan on the shoulder, "Um...I just wanna say, good luck and sorry."

Before he could ask what she meant, she was gone. When he turned back to face Marie, she was standing with crossed arms, "What's this I hear about Jean having a thing for you?"

Logan, who had flung off his tank top in anticipation, suddenly froze. He cleared his throat and straightened, "Babe...before you freak out, we only ever kissed-"

"You_ kissed_ her? It woulda been nice to know that the first time the woman tried to burn a hole through me with her eyes!"

He sighed, "You're overreacting-"

"I'm overreacting? I have no where else to go Logan! I'm stuck here with people who think I'm the damn scum of the earth! They don't trust me, they don't like me and it's all bein' perpetuated by this bitch who has a personal vendetta against me because she wants you!"

Logan plopped down on the bed, "She doesn't _want_ me...she just-"

"She wants you."

He let out an exasperated sigh, "But I don't want her."

Marie lowered herself in the arm chair across from him and looked down, "I don't think I belong here..."

Logan knelt down in front of her, "It'll get better."

For some reason, that attempt at reassurance only worked to bother Marie even more.

How did he know it would get better? For all he knew it could get worse...much much worse. After all, they'd only known each other for a few weeks before she moved into the X-mansion. They had fallen for each other in a big way and now she worried that the fact that they were living together in close quarters surrounded by stressors would burn them out.

For the next few days, Logan and Marie rarely spoke or made love. The pressure of living among people who considered her to be an enemy was getting to her and she couldn't keep faking that it wasn't. She couldn't shake the feeling that living in that mansion might destroy their relationship.

* * *

Marie slowly began venturing out of the room and interacting with Jubilee and another team member named Kitty, but those were the only two people she spoke to. The senior team members who were close with Jean kept their distance from Marie in an effort to stay in Jean's good graces.

Kitty, Marie and Jubilee referred to Jean as the popular "mean girl" in school who forbade her clique to be nice to her arch nemesis.

During a movie night with Jubilee and Kitty while Logan was out watching a hockey game, Marie made her way down to the kitchen. She found Scott sitting at the island, reading a book and eating a bowl of cereal.

By this time, she was well practiced in the normal interactions with he and Storm. They ignored her to placate Jean and she tried to stop taking it so personally.

Marie opened the refrigerator door and plucked out the chocolate syrup, which she almost dropped when she heard Scott say, "Hi."

She spun around and looked around the kitchen to see if someone else had greeted her, but a quick once over of the room confirmed that they were alone. She took a cautious step forward, "Um...hi."

"Chocolate milk?"

"I'm sorry?"

He motioned toward the chocolate syrup, "Is that what the syrup is for?"

Marie looked down and widened her eyes slightly, "Uh...yeah. Yeah. Chocolate milk."

Scott stood and moved around the island toward the refrigerator as Marie nervously backed out of the way. Talking to him seemed like the modern equivalent of Forbidden Fruit.

After some shuffling inside of the refrigerator, he pulled out a half gallon container of chocolate Silk soy milk. Marie realized that this was the first time she ever actually _looked_ at Scott. Whenever they'd been in each other's presence, Jean was around, so she paid as little attention to the golden boy as possible for fear that the red head would accuse her of lusting after her fiance.

At this angle, she could see he had a chiseled, athletic body and super model good looks. He honestly looked like he belonged on the cover of a men's catalog. Not bad for a boy scout.

Scott held out the carton, "I know 'soy' is like a curse word for true milk drinkers, but the chocolate stuff is actually really good...it's rich and smooth."

She stared at him curiously before slowly taking the container from his outstretched hand, "Thanks."

He noticed her timidness, "You OK?"

Marie laughed softly and nodded, "Yeah, this is just...weird."

"What is?"

"You...talking to me. I mean, excuse me but, you act like I practically don't exist whenever your fiance is around. I've kind of gotten use to living in the delicately balanced kingdom that is ruled by your Ice Queen." Marie immediately realized she might have gone too far with that last bit of name calling and muttered a small apology as she opened the cabinet and took out some glasses.

Scott sighed, "No, don't apologize. I'm really sorry about my behavior. I shouldn't let her...issues...affect the way I treat someone."

Marie regarded him carefully for a moment before pouring a small amount of the chocolate soy milk into a glass. She took a sip and raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Wow...this is good."

He flashed a thousand watt smile, "See?"

Marie poured some more before placing it back in the fridge and turning to search the kitchen for a tray, "Um...so where is Jean?"

"Oh, her and Hank left for Atlanta for a medical convention a couple of hours ago."

She nodded, "So when she gets back, are you gonna go back to treating me like a social leper?"

He laughed softly and shook his head, "I guess I do need to grow a pair, huh?"

Marie laughed with him and nodded, "You really do."

"Jean's been through a lot. She's got really strong opinions and she's hard to sway...but she's got a good heart."

She nodded, "I'm sure. It's unfortunate that I only get to see her mean side."

Scott sighed, "Whenever a new female enters the den, she bares her teeth. It really doesn't help much that you came straight from the Brotherhood."

"And I guess it doesn't help that I'm with...well, that Logan and I-"

He shook his head, "Wait, what?"

Marie's eyes widened as she began placing items on her tray so that she could make her getaway, "Nothing! I should go."

Scott placed a hand on her wrist to still her movements as he stared at her, "What were you going to say?"

She looked into his red tinted lenses and pursed her lips, "I've heard that...part of Jean's problem with me stems from the fact that she's upset that Logan is no longer an option for her."

Scott looked as though he'd just realized that the answer to a life long puzzle had been sitting in front of his face. He cursed and shook his head, "I'm so fucking stupid!"

Marie desperately glanced toward the door, "Um...I should go."

He completely ignored what she said and turned back to face her, "She promised me that he was behind us..."

"I never meant to conjure up any ill feelings between you and Logan."

"Me and that guy have always hated each other. This is just icing on the cake."

Marie set the tray down and sighed, "Can we forget I ever said anything? It's obvious I need as many friends I can get in this place and I really didn't mean to stir the pot."

Scott stared at her for a moment before nodding and extending his hand, "My name is Scott. I'm a teacher and part time leader of a world saving mutant organization...and your name is?"

She laughed heartily and took his hand, "Marie...I enjoy long walks on the beach, football and the occasional beer. Lovely to meet you."

They both shared a laugh until they heard a gruff voice break through the room, "What's so funny?"

Marie quickly let go of Scott's hand as they both turned to the door to see Logan standing there, staring daggers at the other male. He immediately walked over and draped a possessive arm over her shoulder.

She suddenly realized she was nervous, but couldn't understand why, "Hey babe. I thought the game wasn't gonna be over til eleven."

Logan stared straight at Scott as he spoke to her, "It turned into a blow out...besides, I wanted to come back and spend some time with you, come on."

Marie glanced over her shoulder as Logan practically drug her from the room, "Um...nice talking to you Scott."

Scott smirked, "Goodbye Marie."

After stopping by Jubilee's room to tell them she was cutting their night short, Logan escorted Marie to their room. He took off his jacket and sat on the bed to yank off his boots, "Why were you talking to him?"

"What? You mean Scott?"

He gave her a look that warned her not to play dumb before taking off his shirt and grumbling, "I don't like him talking to you."

She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, "And why not?"

"Because I just don't!" he snapped, raising his voice. Logan sighed and turned away from her as he murmured, "Jesus woman...you're gonna be the death of me..."

He felt her hands come around the front of his chest as she whispered, "Are you jealous?"

"No."

Marie shrugged a little and moved away from him, "He's really nice if you get him away from his master. We got a chance to talk for a good few minutes...I think he's a really nice-"

Logan suddenly cut her off with a searing kiss that made her knees weak. He marched her backwards and slammed her up against the wall as he yanked open his own pants and pushed his hand up her shirt to grab onto her breast.

She gasped against his mouth as his hand roughly massaged her sensitive mound and pressed himself against her.

After a few moments of hungry kissing, Logan transferred them from the wall to the bed, where he snatched off her pajama pants and quickly moved atop her to push himself inside of her awaiting snatch without even bothering to take his jeans all the way off.

He fucked her urgently...almost as if he was trying to prove a point. Marie arched and grabbed the edges of his shirt as he plunged in and out of her, making her moan in ecstasy.

As he nipped at the skin of her neck, he growled, "Mine...mine..."

Marie responded with breathless moans of "yes...yes..." as he continued slamming into her, their bodies violently slapping against each other.

Minutes later, they cried out through their perspective orgasms and collapsed onto the bed, shuddering and panting. When Logan was recovered enough, he sat up and turned Marie's face to look at him, "You play with fire...you get burned. Remember that, darlin'."

She smirked, "Oh I will..."

As she watched Logan finally undress for his shower, she realized she knew exactly what to do to keep their relationship from fizzling in the presence of adversary.

* * *

**Review please!**


	6. The Fine Line

**Sorry about the length of this chapter and sorry for the unusually long amount of time I went between updates. I hope you enjoy though!**

* * *

"So...this is the Danger Room", Scott said as he motioned around the hollow, dome like space.

Marie nodded and looked around the room. She had no idea how large the bottom levels of the school were until the professor finally made Scott take her on an official tour and give her her first Danger Room lesson. Logan, who was out on a reconnaissance mission with Storm, was completely unaware of Marie's interactions with Scott.

Scott had them do a beginner's simulation that tested out Marie's agility, reaction time and over all hand-to-hand combat skill. Needless to say, she kicked ass and impressed the hell out of Scott in the process.

After the training session, Scott escorted Marie to the gym to show her the equipment and get them some towels and bottled water. Marie was excited that it seemed they were finally accepting her as a team member...as long as Jean was out of town.

Marie unzipped her fitted hoodie and removed it, revealing nothing but a sports bra "top" underneath that bared her flat, yet soft, midriff. The sudden exposure of skin made Scott stall slightly in bringing the bottle of water to his mouth, but she didn't seem to take notice.

"How long have you been apart of this operation Scott?"

He cleared his throat after taking a sip of water and quickly averted his eyes from her body, "Since I was twelve. Jean and I were the first students."

"Wow...so you two have been together for a long time, huh?"

Scott nodded. He and Jean had never been with anyone else other than each other...at least he hadn't. Jean...he could never be too sure of.

In reality, he resented that fact and often found himself fantasizing about what it would be like with another woman...ANY woman. He knew he had problems when he was watching an episode of Saturday Night Live and thought, "I wonder what Betty White would be like in the sack..."

Before Logan came along, he thought of discussing the idea of he and Jean each getting a "free" pass to have meaningless sex with someone else before they got married, just so they could experience "it" with someone else...but when Logan came into the picture, he promptly threw that idea out of the window.

As much as Scott hated to admit it, he understood Logan's appeal, and it infuriated him that Jean's desire for him seemed to stem from a place deeper than the meeting of her thighs. So he tolerated her drooling after him and sadly realized that he would never have the opportunity to see how realistic those movie sex scenes could be.

Did some women actually like to suck dick? Was it possible for a woman to orgasm in more than one position? Did they actually do more than just lay there during sex?

He figured he'd never know...until that night Marie came into the kitchen for chocolate milk. He had finally gotten the opportunity to let his eyes linger on her features. It was times like that where he was actually thankful for his red tinted glasses. She couldn't tell he was ogling her the entire time they were in the kitchen.

The delicious cherry on top of the Marie-shaped cake was the fact that he made Logan huffing mad just by talking to her. Scott could only imagine what the neanderthal would do if he saw them now...or if they kissed...or if they-

"Scott, did you hear me?"

He shook his head and leaned in, "I'm sorry. Got kinda lost in my own thoughts."

Marie nodded and giggled softly, "Yeah. You were way out there. You sure you're OK?"

Scott smirked and looked at her for a long time before nodding, "Never better."

* * *

Marie cried out as Logan roughly fucked her up against the wall. When he came back from his mission with Storm, she'd conveniently and nonchalantly dropped the fact that she spent the day with Scott, getting hot and sweaty in the Danger Room.

When he was finished growling about her spending time with Scott, she mockingly rolled her eyes then teased him about being jealous, which prompted him to rush at her and rip her panties off from beneath her skirt before pushing her up against the wall.

Logan's jealousy induced sex fits were becoming a dangerous new addiction of Marie's...if only she realized just how dangerous they could be.

He thrust into her once more before they both came and slumped down to the floor. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, "Amazing."

As she stood up and shakily sauntered away, he breathlessly called after her from his place on the floor, "I mean it baby...I don't want you hangin' out with that asshole!"

Marie winked mischievously over her shoulder before fully undressing and climbing into the shower. Logan laid his head back against the wall to catch his breath before he got up and talked to the professor about Scotty boy spending so much one-on-one time with his girl.

Finally dressed and cleaned, Logan stalked into the professor's office, "Why the hell was Scott giving Marie a personal tour of the lower levels?"

"Good afternoon to you too Logan", the professor replied calmly. Logan growled as the professor continued, "If Marie is as committed to turning her life around as she says she is, she needs to start training to become an X Men. Her powers could be very beneficial to us."

"Starting to sound a little like Magneto there, wheels."

The professor ignored that last comment and just sighed, "Scott is the team leader. He has personally trained every single new recruit and he will continue to do so. Rogue will be no exception simply because of your insecurities."

Before Logan could retort, Scott briefly knocked, then walked into the office, making the feral growl involuntarily.

Scott smiled smugly, "Hello Logan...you seem upset."

"Don't play stupid Scooter."

The professor sighed as his patience with the feral wore thin, "Scott is a professional Logan and an original X Man that I trained myself. He would not abuse his position. Besides...Rogue isn't exactly some vulnerable, naive teenager. She's a damsel in distress that's at risk of being taken advantage of."

Logan growled, "What the hell's that supposed to mean? She's been taken advantage of her whole damn life! First Magneto and now you and your boy scout here!"

Scott stepped forward to defend his teacher, but just before the two men came to blows, a young student entered the professor's office. His eyes widened a little bit, immediately noticing the tenseness of the situation, "Um...I'm here for my tutorial session professor."

Logan grumbled something, then stomped out of the room. When he was gone, the professor asked the student to sit on the couch and open his book before calling Scott over to his desk and making him lean down.

When Scott leaned in close enough, the professor whispered, "I'm going to pretend the mental blocks you're putting up have nothing to do with Rogue..."  


* * *

When Logan returned to his room, Marie was blow drying her hair. He plopped down on the bed and waited for her to finish as he groaned and ran a hand through his hair. When she emerged from the bathroom, he raised his brow at her made up face, "Goin' out?"

She nodded as she pulled on some jeans, "Yeah. Dinner with Jubes and Kitty...I told you yesterday, remember?"

Logan nodded, "Right...I'm gonna go to the bar then to catch the game."

She smiled and kissed him after pulling on her shirt. Just as she was about to walk out, she noticed his demeanor and furrowed her brows, "You OK?"

He looked up at her and let out a sigh, "Do you like it here?"

Marie let out a snort and slowly lowered herself onto the bed beside him, "It ain't exactly a fun park. I think things have gotten a lil' bit more tolerable since Jean has been out of town..." She heard Logan sigh and straightened a bit, "It's not like I can afford to complain...I'm lucky they've let me stay here with you. It's not like I have any place to go."

"We."

"What?"

Logan sighed and stood, "WE...it's not like WE have any place to go. If you're not here anymore, I don't wanna be here anymore either."

Marie smiled and stood, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Gee...that makes it sound like I'm your giiirlfriend..."

He placed his hands on her hips and looked down into her eyes, "No teasin'..."

She giggled softly and laid a gentle kiss on his lips, "Does this mean I wear your letterman jacket or somethin'? Does it have a big ole 'X' on it and say 'Wolverine #1 Ass Kicker?'"

Logan smiled and rolled his eyes, "Shut it, kid. You know you've been my girl since the day we met..."

Marie nodded and looked into his eyes, "I know..."

He kissed the tip of her nose, "You're gonna be late. Go have fun...I'm probably gonna head to the bar. There should be a game on somewhere."

"Alright baby..." she said before giving him one last kiss and leaving.

That evening, after eating with Jubilee and Kitty at a cutesy little bistro a few miles away from the mansion, Marie returned to find that Logan was still out. After flipping through the channels, she saw that the Red Wings were playing the Penguins and the hockey game had just started.

Realizing Logan would probably be a while, Marie decided to put on her work out clothes and head down to the gym.

Her eyes widened when she happened upon a shirtless Scott, "Oh...oh hi."

He stopped pounding away at the punching bag, "Hey Marie. Comin' down for a workout?"

She nodded and tried not to be overly obvious as she examined his shirtless body. He was a nice specimen of a man...but he wasn't her type. His chest was hairless and his form resembled that of an Abercrombie and Fitch model, but he lacked the large, burly manliness that made Logan so hot to her.

"I figured I should get my ass in gear if I'm going to be a full fledged team member."

He nodded as he caught his breath and removed his gloves, "Good idea. I can show you a thing or two if you like."

Marie scoffed, "You...show me?"

Scott raised his eyebrows, "Is that a challenge?"

Marie put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, "You're on."

In the Danger Room, Scott loaded a sparring program and began trading intense blows with Marie, who expertly blocked and ducked out of the way, evading each and every attempted blow. Marie's counter attack caught Scott off guard. A quick right hook followed by a roundhouse kick caught Scott off guard, knocking him to the ground.

He jumped up, "Good...let's see some more self defense."

Marie allowed him to put her in a chokehold before slipping out of it and knocking him down and landing on top of him. Scott suddenly responded by tossing her off and pinning her beneath his own, still shirtless, form.

They both panted as Marie looked up into his red tinted lenses. She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew he was staring directly into her own. Before she could process what was happening, Scott's lips came crashing down on hers for an unexpected, heated kiss.

She put her hands against Scott's chest and pushed at him, but when her polite attempts didn't work, she gave him a solid heave that catapulted his lips, and body, from atop her.

He landed on his butt next to her, looking flushed and out of breath...and it wasn't because of the workout.

Scott began to move forward again, but she jumped to her feet and murmured "I gotta go..." before rushing from the room.

Marie immediately stripped out of her clothes and climbed into the shower when she returned to her room. Her loud thought projections were heard by the professor, who listened to her stoically as he sat in his room.

_Oh god...I think I kissed him back for a few seconds...how could I have kissed him back? I never meant for him to think that I was really interested...I just wanted to bug Logan a little...shit...what kind of a hole have I dug myself in this time? When that red headed bitch finds out what happened, she's gonna use her powers to throw me down the stairs then tell people it was an accident._

At that moment, the professor had a decision to make...intervene or allow the mess that would surely unfold as a result of Scott's desires, Rogue's reckless flirtations, Jean's jealousy and Logan's untamed anger.

* * *

**Please review everyone! I'm needing a little motivation for the direction of this fic, so feel free to toss out some ideas.**


	7. It All Falls Down

Logan noticed Marie's aloofness immediately. She usually waited up for him so they could talk or make love, but when he returned from the bar, she was asleep...or faking sleep. Her breathing was still uneven and her heart rate was rapid, obviously signaling that she was still awake.

He decided to leave her be, figuring she had good reason to not want to have sex that night.

When Jean returned from the medical convention, she was surprised at the lackluster response she got from Scott, who seemed almost disappointed at her return. That night, as she tried to engage him in some good old fashioned "Honey, I'm home" sex, she couldn't help but notice his distance.

"Scott...is everything alright?"

The little wrinkles just above the ridge in his glasses appeared, obviously signaling that his eyes had narrowed, "Yeah...why?"

Jean slowly moved her satin clad body from atop his, "You don't seem like yourself."

At this point, he knew he had to be careful with his thoughts. Despite the fact that the professor had taught everyone not to use their powers on each other without expressed permission, he knew Jean rarely followed that rule if it benefited her.

He looked back at his fiance, who was blatantly poking into the recesses of his mind and rubbed her arms, "I was just wondering if we should go ahead and set a date."

Jean smiled, "Maybe...things aren't necessarily quiet on the Brotherhood front and I'm not sure Logan's little skank is as trustworthy as everyone thinks she is."

Scott had to struggle not to roll his eyes. Her petty disdain for Marie was getting to be really unattractive. Apparently, Scott had worked so hard to keep from rolling his eyes, he forgot to NOT to suck his teeth.

"What the hell was that for?" she snapped.

"What?"

"The sucking of the teeth."

Scott cleared his throat as he felt her probe through his mind yet again, "Maybe you should give the whole...Marie-thing a break. Sometimes I have to wonder if there's something deeper to your hate for her."

Jean glared and quickly stood up out of bed before stomping to the bathroom and slamming the door. When she reached the bathroom, she sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. For the first time, she was grateful that her fiance wasn't a telepath.

A few minutes later, he knocked on the door, "Baby...I'm sorry. Come on...you just got back. I didn't mean to upset you."

She slowly opened the door and allowed Scott to sweep her into a loving kiss, which she eagerly returned. Minutes later, they were making love, in the missionary position (as usual) when Scott buried his face in her neck.

The entire thing was taking a little bit longer than usual because he was busy concentrating on not thinking about Marie during their coupling. As his orgasm took hold, his concentration slipped, giving him the opportunity to project one single thought...

**_M__arie..._**

* * *

Soon after Jean returned to the mansion, Marie began experiencing random, dull headaches. She never thought anything of it since they didn't bother her that much, but they were annoying.

Jubilee knocked on their door one afternoon after they'd both worked out, showered...and done some other things, "Hey girly."

Marie smiled, "Hey Jubes."

Logan gave a brief nod, then turned around to pull on a shirt. Marie had to wave her hand in front of Jubilee's face to break her gaze as her eyes fell to Logan's naked chest.

She giggled as Jubilee shook her head and apologized, "Um, sorry about that. You sure do know how to distract a girl, Wolvie."

He smirked as he turned around and wiggled his eyebrows at Marie, "You jealous, darlin'?"

"No...should I be?"

Logan chuckled, "Only if it makes you horny."

Marie blushed and turned her attention back to her friend, "What's up, chica?"

Jubilee leaned in and lowered her voice, "I'm gonna go pick some necessities from the drug store. I'm sure you guys need some kind of birth control or something with all the boinking that's going on in here."

Marie casually shook her head, "No, I'm not on birth control."

Logan's eyes widened as he and Jubilee suddenly yelled in unison, "You're NOT?"

She sighed and patted his arm, "There there, calm your nerves."

"Calm my nerves? How have we avoided getting pregnant?"

Marie looked at Jubilee, "Would you mind giving us a minute?"

The firecracker nodded before slowly walking out of the room. When the door was shut, Marie turned to Logan and scratched her head, "I'm sorry I waited so long to get into this..."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you should sit down."

Logan eyed her cautiously as he lowered himself onto the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner...but my chances of having kids are slim to none...more none than slim actually."

He blinked and shook his head, "What do you mean? You're young and healthy."

"You know how I basically curl up into a ball during the first two days of my period?" Logan nodded as she continued, "That's because I have endometriosis. There's a lot of medical jargon involved. Just know that my uterus is useless...it's full of and surrounded by adhesions and scar tissue."

He let out a breath and slowly stood, "You seem really...OK about all that."

Marie shrugged a little, "Well, I've known since I was twelve. When you have that much time to get used to something, you kind of lower your life's standards so you don't want what you can't have."

Although Marie may have claimed she was alright, Logan detected the sadness in her voice and in her eyes. He stood and pulled her into an embrace, "I'm sorry, baby."

She shook her head and gingerly disengaged herself from his arms as a tear streaked down her face, "It's OK, really. I'm sorry...I should have told you sooner. I guess I didn't peg you for the fatherly type...but if its something you want, I understand-"

Logan shook his head and shushed her, "Look...I do have to admit that I might wanna have kids _one_ day, but if that's where our relationship goes, there's plenty of other ways to become parents."

Marie nodded and allowed him to pull her back into a hug.

When he was sure Marie was alright, he released her and fetched some tissue. He reached into his pocket and and handed her some money, "After you go to the drugstore with firecracker, I want you two to go out and have some fun. You look like you need it."

She dabbed at her eyes and smiled, "Babe, I can't take this."

"What the hell else am I gonna spend it on?"

"Beer."

Logan groaned, "Don't remind me...just get outta here, will ya?"

Marie grabbed him into a hug and softly kissed his lips before grabbing her purse and bounding out of the room.

As Marie rode out of the gates of the mansion with Jubilee, she let out a breath and rubbed her temple, prompting her friend to give her a sideways glance, "Sup chica?"

"Didn't realize I had a headache til the damn thing went away. Guess all I needed was some fresh air."

* * *

During the next team meeting, the professor allowed Marie to sit in, much to Jean's chagrin. She found herself having to keep her hostility toward Marie in check ever since Scott's inconvenient and highly inappropriate projection.

Scott clapped his hands together, "Alright. First things first. We're still working to find out who or what alerted the Brotherhood of our plans."

Jean shot Marie a look and sneered, "You'd think it was obvious..."

Marie rolled her eyes as Logan groaned, "Give it up, Red. No one's going to gang up on Marie."

With a huff, the telepath quieted as Scott passed out some folders, "Thanks to Marie, we know the exact location of the Brotherhood headquarters, but there's no way we could launch an attack unless we find how they're getting information. We're probably going to need to perform a really thorough sweep of the school to make sure there are no transmitters or bugs."

After the meeting, Logan and Marie went back to the bedroom. She rolled her eyes and fell onto the bed, "Ugh! She's a bitch."

He crawled over her and laid a hungry kiss on her lips, "Forget her...I wanna concentrate on you."

Marie squirmed in delight as he began trailing kisses over her neck and undressing her. It was definitely enough to distract her from the growing headache she was suffering from.

Minutes later, Logan was on top of her, pumping in and out of her at a steady pace. She looked up into his eyes and stroked his face, "I love you..."

"I love you too baby...damn...you feel so good..."

He buried his face in her neck as they both came hard. Marie ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. Although her headache was getting worse by the second, she was completely content.

"You make me so happy Logan..." She whispered before she suddenly felt her powers activate as he began gasping for air against her neck.

Marie panicked and desperately tried to push him off, but his metal laced form was too heavy for her to move. The weight of his body made it hard for her to talk, but she managed to choke out, "Logan! Move! It won't stop!"

For several seconds, she struggled to move from beneath him. She felt every ounce of his personality and power pouring into her. She felt his feral anger, his regenerative power and finally...some of his strength. Marie finally threw his body from off of her and began hysterically screaming for help. Hank burst in first, not caring that both of the residents of the room were completely naked.

Marie grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her as Hank checked on Logan. He began performing CPR on him as Scott rushed into the room toward Marie. She jumped back and screamed, "Don't touch me!"

As Scott and Hank tended to Logan, Marie struggled to get her mutation under control. The switch in her mind seemed to be blocked in some way...it was so hard to find...

By the time she felt like she had some semblance of control, Peter had arrived to help Hank carry the unconscious Logan down to the med lab. Before they exited the room, Peter put a blanket over Logan's naked body to protect his modesty.

She was sobbing so hard, she was trembling as she tried to follow them out, but Scott stopped her, "You should...put on some clothes and calm down. Hank can handle it from here."

"No! I have to go with him."

Scott gave her a firm shake, "Marie! Calm down. You can't go traipsing through the mansion naked. Hank needs space to work. Just stay here and I'll come get you when it's safe to come down."

He let go of her and left when she finally gave a slow nod.

Marie shakily put on some clothes and paced for all of three minutes before she started to leave her room. Jubilee intercepted her, having heard the commotion and seen Logan get carried onto the elevator just moments earlier.

She convinced Marie to wait in the room and sat on the bed with her for several moments before Scott arrived and looked at Jubilee, "I've got her..."

Jubilee hesitantly released Marie and stood to walk out of the room as Scott wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the room. She was too scared to realize that he was hungrily eyeing her as they made their way to the infirmary.

As soon as they reached the room where Logan was, Jean, who had been MIA since everything started going down, suddenly stomped out of the room and pointed an accusing finger at Marie, "I'll bet you did this on purpose!"

Marie was too emotionally zoned in on Logan to really listen to Jean's ranting, but she did hear her mention something about this being a part of her "plan" and being an "untrustworthy succubus who kills everything she touches". Scott's loud "Enough!" was enough to shut Jean up and scare a little bit of sense into Marie.

The telepath glared at Scott as Marie wandered out of his grip and into Logan's room, where he lay unconscious, hooked up to monitors and oxygen tubes. She covered her mouth and fell to her knees in a renewed fit of sobs.

Scott helped her to a chair and sat her down at Logan's bedside before leaving the room.

Not only was she struggling with the fear that she may have severely hurt the man she loved, she was also trying to coral his personality as it thrashed around inside of her head. It made it hard for her to pay attention to the world around her.

It wasn't until the professor wheeled in that she was able to focus a little. He noted her inner turmoil and rolled over, "Marie...I can help you. Just sit still. I'm not going to hurt you and you're not going to hurt me."

She gave a small nod before he placed his hands over her forehead and closed his eyes. Charles got a replay of everything that had happened that evening, including the "I love yous" and the unexpected trigger in Marie's mutation. The reasoning as to why her control failed eluded him, but he could see that it was not intentional on her part.

After a few more seconds of mind searching, he discovered that Marie had quite a bit of Logan's personality lurking inside of her head. That, coupled with his current condition told him that she had taken on almost all of his life force and would likely have near-permanent retention of some of his powers.

He helped "box up" some of Logan's personality to give her the ability to focus before sitting back and letting out a breath and turning to Hank, "What's your prognosis?"

"His vitals are stable, but he's still unconscious. We just have to wait until his body recovers and heals itself..."

For two nights, Marie slept slumped in the chair at Logan's bedside. During the day she simply talked to him and watched him for any sign that he might be regaining consciousness.

On the second day, Hank asked her if he could perform some tests, which she agreed to.

As suspected, when he punctured her skin to draw blood, she healed immediately.

"It's been almost two days since..." Her voice trailed off before she found the will to continue, "Why does it still work? After I touched Sabertooth, his healing factor was out of my system within hours."

Hank turned around after setting down her vile of blood, "You two were in contact for quite a while. There's really no telling how long you'll retain his powers. You actually might keep them permanently."

When she heard a grumble from the direction of Logan's bed, she rushed back over to his side just in time to see him open his eyes.

"Marie?" he murmured.

"I'm here...I'm here."

He pulled the oxygen tubes off of his face and grumbled, "God...I feel like shit. I need a beer."

Hank raised the bed up a little and handed him a cup of water, "This isn't beer, but it'll have to do for now. Good to have you back."

"Yeah...it's good to be back." After noting Marie's fretting hands and wet eyes, he furrowed his brows, "How long was I out?"

Hank looked at Marie, then back at Logan, "Almost 40 hours..."

"Wow..."

He reached to touch her, but she snatched back as tears began to fall down her face, "Logan...I almost...I almost killed you."

"You didn't. I'm fine. That was the best sleep I've ever gotten."

That attempt at a joke made her cry even harder. Logan glanced over at Hank, "Mind givin' us a moment?"

"Certainly...I'll have Storm bring you down some soup."

He slowly mustered up enough strength to reach forward and snatch Marie into his arms, "I'm OK, baby...I'm OK."

She sniffled and shivered in his arms, "What if it happens again?"

"One time outta five hundred ain't bad baby...you'll just have to be on top from now on."

As Logan pulled back to gauge her reaction, he was favored with a small, teary laugh. He kissed her and pulled her into his arms once again before they were interrupted by Storm, who brought in a sandwich and a bowl of soup.  


* * *

**Please review! I'm excited about where this is going! Just wait and see!**


	8. I Wish I Wasn't In Love

After Logan was released from the med lab, Hank put him under strict instructions to take it easy for a few days.

As expected, Marie was having a hard time forgiving herself for nearly killing him. Her kisses were short and matronly, obviously lacking the fire they once held.

Meanwhile, Logan was doing everything he could to convince her that he wasn't afraid of her touch, but every time he reached for her, she'd jump backwards and make up an excuse as to why she had to leave. The sexually ravenous Wolverine was growing impatient with Marie's resistance to intimacy.

Three weeks after the "incident", Logan planned a night out for he and Marie in an effort to get them back into the swing of things.

First, they went out to eat at a casual, yet delicious Italian restaurant. Then, Logan took her to the bar where they first met and had beers. As they started on their second round, Marie smirked, "Still remember that night?"

"How the hell could I forget? I still think you tossed that drink on me on purpose."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't flatter yourself. I didn't even get a good look at you until after I almost touched your junk."

Logan chuckled and took another swig of his beer, "There's a story you'll wanna tell your momma."

After a third and final round of beers, Logan paid their tab and took her hand as she gave him a quizzical look, "Where we goin'?"

"You'll see", he smirked.

A half hour later, they were checking into the W Hotel in Manhattan. Marie was excitedly wandering around the suite as Logan smiled, "Beats the hell outta a LaQuinta, huh?"

She turned back to him and smiled, "Definitely. Why'd you do this?"

He walked up to her and took her hand, "I figured you needed a change of scenery. You've been a little distant these past few weeks and I thought you needed a night of romance."

"I never thought I'd hear you utter the word 'romance'."

He smirked, "There's a first time for everything darlin'."

Since Logan had lied to the concierge about it being he and Marie's anniversary, a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and two glasses of champagne were delivered to their door. As Marie helped herself to the delectable treats, she stared out the window overlooking the bright lights of the city.

She tried not to tense up when she felt Logan's hands encircle her waist from behind. Her eyes closed as she breathed his name, "Logan..."

He brushed her hair away from her ear and kissed her neck, "Relax baby..."

After all he'd wet through with the amazing dinner, drinks at "their" place and this amazing hotel room, she couldn't possibly rebuff him now. It'd been three weeks since they last made love...

She turned around to look into his eyes, "I gotta be honest...I'm still nervous..."

Logan hung his head and let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm dyin' here Marie! Especially since you insist on looking so fucking hot all the time...and wearing those shirts to bed..."

Marie watched as he shuddered, "Those are just ratty old shirts! Baby, tonight is the first time I've blown my hair dry and worn make up in three weeks. I've been trying to make sure I didn't tempt you."

He ran the back of his finger over her cheek and smiled, "Well...I guess that proves it."

"Proves what?"

"That to me...you're beautiful no matter what you do."

Marie felt as though she'd instantaneously melted into a pile of mush. She grabbed his face and pulled him down into a loving kiss, which he happily returned as they began undressing each other.

When she was halfway naked, she pushed Logan down on the bed and knelt between his legs, "I'm gonna give you the best blow job of your life."

Logan's brows shot skyward as she snatched open his pants and lowered her mouth onto his cock. She hungrily sucked him into her throat, inch by inch, deeper than she'd ever done before.

His head fell back as he reached to gently run his fingers over the top of her head, "Holy fuck..."

As she slid his cock in and out of her mouth, she gently cupped his balls and stroked the base of his shaft.

Just a few minutes later, she felt his hands grasp a hold of his hair as his body trembled in orgasm, sending shot after shot of semen down her throat.

She wore a proud smile when she raised up from her place on the floor as he fell backwards on the bed, attempting to recover from his powerful climax.

"Enjoy yourself?"

Logan nodded before quickly sitting up and yanking her onto the bed, "Now you're about to enjoy yourself..."

Marie bit her bottom lip as he kissed his way down her body, then yanked her panties off. He favored her moistening pussy with a few soft kisses before crawling back up her body and positioning himself to enter her.

"Wait!" she said as she placed a hand on his chest.

Just as Logan was about to die of frustration, she maneuvered from beneath him, then positioned herself on her hands and knees on the bed.

He happily knelt behind her before burying himself inside of her. Marie gripped the covers and moaned as he began pistoning in and out of her wet snatch.

Logan leaned down to trail kisses over her back as he continued bucking his hips forward, "Baby...I missed bein' inside of you so damn much..."

"Oh god...Logan...", she whimpered breathlessly as her body jerked from the power of his thrusts. She felt like she was going to shatter apart at any second.

He suddenly grabbed her breast and yanked her up into a kneeling position as he continued thrusting into her. Marie's eyes rolled back as he kneaded the soft flesh of her breast and pinched her nipple, "I'm close...I'm close..."

Within seconds, she was crying out his name as she climaxed. She would have fallen forward if his strong hands hadn't been clutching her close to his body.

When he felt her ripple and tremble around him, he lost control and came deep within her, moaning her name repeatedly. They collapsed onto the bed, sated, quivering and still entwined.

After taking the opportunity to catch his breath, Logan kissed her ear and whispered, "Now will you please let go of this stupid fear that you might kill me?"

She let out a weak laugh, "OK..."

After a half hour break, Logan and Marie were at it again.

By the end of the night, he had nicknamed her the Energizer Bunny.  


* * *

After a late check-out at the hotel, Marie and Logan went to a movie, then out to lunch before returning to the mansion. They made love again, then took a nap before Marie got up and got dressed for her weekly dinner with Jubilee and Kitty.

While she was gone, Logan made his way down to the kitchen to scavenge for food. Just as he pulled out some left over roast beef, Jean walked into the kitchen. He tried to ignore her presence, but she insisted on speaking.

"Fancy seeing you here. I thought you'd be holed up in your room with your little-" A growl thrown in her direction made her change the tone of her voice, "-Marie."

Logan tossed a hunk of meat onto his plate and placed it in the microwave, "She's out."

"Oh? With whom?"

He refused to look at her as he spoke, "Not your business."

She circled the island and slowly sauntered over to him, "I just ask because Scott went out too...I was hoping they weren't together."

That immediately peaked Logan's interest, "Why?"

"Don't tell me you don't see the way he looks at her...or how they act when they're together..."

Logan had completely forgotten about the juicy slab of meat that had just finished heating up as he turned around to face Jean, "If you're tryin' to pull some cheap trick to turn me against-"

He was taken aback when Jean cut him off with a shaky voice and wet eyes, "I wish I was! I wish it was that simple!" She sniffled and wiped a couple of tears off of her face before slowly continuing, "I'm not afraid to admit that I never trusted her and I still don't. Especially now that Scott has been-I can't even say it. It's too humiliating."

His expression softened as he took a step toward her, "What's going on?"

"He thinks about her...while we're..."

Logan's eyes widened, "He what? What did he say when you confronted him?"

"How could I possibly broach that subject? It's already bad enough that he can't stop thinking about her...I can't even determine what's fantasy and what's actually happened."

He thought for a moment and shook his head, "Look Jeannie...I'm sorry that Scott's being such a tool, but I don't think Marie would ever-"

"Oh wake up, Logan!" she shouted as she stalked to the other side of the kitchen. "Have you ever thought that maybe all the crap that's happened since she arrived has been more than just coincidence? Her presence affects the whole team. It keeps us off our game. The attack at the RNC, the discord among the team...her almost killing you...and now she's going after Scott. They're dismantling our team from the top down using her."

Logan narrowed his eyes, "Magneto and his team tried to kill her. I was there. I saw the whole thing."

"Well of course they would make it look real. They know you're not stupid...but they do know she's your weakness. A pretty face with deadly skin...a slip of a girl who had the power to single handedly tame the Wolverine. They tried to use her to recruit you...didn't they?"

He nodded as he slowly lowered himself onto the stool, "Yeah...but that doesn't mean anything."

"Look, Logan...I know you love her. But all the discord...all of the issues we've had have been because of her. You put everything on the line for her. Now she's got her clutches in Scott..."

Logan angrily stood, "How the hell do you know it's not your precious boy scout making all of the moves, red? How do you know he's not just being a normal man and fantasizing about what he really wants? You walk around like some kind of Frozen Ice Priestess during the day...I can only imagine how frigid you are in bed."

She delivered a stinging slap to the side of his face, then rushed from the room in tears. When she got back to her room, she closed and locked the door before letting out a small chuckle and wiped the phony tears from her face.

Jean knew she'd done enough to plant a small seed of doubt in Logan's mind.

* * *

A couple of weeks later...

When Marie felt up to it, the professor decided to pursue psychotherapy sessions with her to keep her inner Wolverine in check since he kept randomly rearing its head. She also resumed training with Scott which Logan hated.

During her first Danger Room session since absorbing Logan, she demonstrated her increased agility and strength while maintaining her natural grace and fighting style. She also had the opportunity to heal from a bruise she got when she fell during the simulation.

Seeing that her skills had developed, Scott decided to make the simulations harder. During one particular session, he stopped their training to critique her. In response, she growled, "What's the matter boy scout, can't keep up?"

Scott was a little taken aback at her on-the-nose Logan impression, "I thought the professor was helping you keep him under control in there." After shaking her head and closing her eyes, she murmured and apology and walked to the edge of the room to grab her bottle of water. He followed and lowered his voice, "Look, Marie...about the kiss-"

She cut him off by waving her hand dismissively, "Let's not make this awkward. I'd be the first to understand the adrenaline that gets pumping when you're in the middle of a good fight. So let's just move on."

"You don't hate me?"

Marie smiled and shook her head, "Actually, I've been meaning to thank you for being so supportive when the whole...Logan debacle went down. I appreciate you not jumping to the conclusion that I'm some 'evil succubus'...as your fiance so eloquently put it." She paused and wiped a little sweat off of her chest, "I thought that the longer I stayed here, the less she'd hate me, but it's seemed to work the other way around. She doesn't know about the kiss, does she?"

"No! Absolutely not."

She breathed a sigh of relief and took a sip of her water, "Well, I guess it's good to know she still loathes me for no reason."

"It's probably jealousy."

Marie rolled her eyes and squatted down to gather up her things, "The Logan thing?"

"That, and...you're young, beautiful...warm..."

She was either purposely ignoring him or didn't understand just how intimate his words were, because she took another sip of water, then wiped her face again, "There's showers down here, right?"

"Yeah. The locker room."

Marie nodded, "Perfect. I don't think I could possibly walk back through the mansion smelling like this. Thanks for the session Scott."

As he powered down the program in the Danger Room, he noticed Marie's hoodie sitting on the floor, so he picked it up and looked around the room to make sure he was really alone before going to the men's locker room.

He sat there for several minutes, contemplating whether he should return it. Scott rolled his eyes and cursed himself.

This is what his relationship with Jean had brought him to. Nearly fifteen years of living with the Patron Ice Maiden of the North pushed him into cuddling with another woman's random piece of clothing. To be honest, holding that hoodie was the warmest embrace he'd had in the past two decades.

He could only imagine what Marie could feel like in his arms.

_Maybe her telling me she was showering down here was an invitation? She wasn't mad about the kiss..._

Before long, Scott had convinced himself to venture into the ladies locker room under the guise of "returning" Marie's hoodie.

As he walked into the locker room, he was immediately confronted with the sound of running water and the sweet smell of fruit. He followed the melodic sound of her humming voice to the open, multi-person shower stall and almost came right then and there at the sight of her naked body.

She was singing a song that was almost as enticing as her body...

_You're who I desire. You light my fire._  
_With every kiss, you take me higher_

_Feeling like your lovin' I just cannot resist_  
_There's something that's makin' me hold on_  
_There's no one I'd rather share my good _  
_lovin' with _  
_But I promised I'd wait til I'm ready for this_

_One day we'll make love, passion unheard of_  
_I'll be your woman, if I have my way_  
_We will see heaven, lovin' together_  
_We won't stop ever, if I have my way_

Before he could stop himself, he had stepped forward and said her name. She gasped and turned around, but she only seemed annoyed at having been so rudely interrupted.

Marie let out a sigh as she turned off the water, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Your hoodie-"

Marie grabbed her towel, "So you walked in here, knowing I'd be naked...to return my hoodie? Look, you're nice and all-"

At that moment, he completely lacked judgement. All he knew was that she was naked and she wasn't yelling at him to get out...so he rushed forward and kissed her.

Marie immediately pushed against his chest in an effort to move him away.

He felt her resistance, so he started to let go, but before he could, they both heard the feral's angry roar.

"What the FUCK is goin' on in here?" Logan yelled.

Unfortunately for Scott, Logan had come down to check on Marie, but when he found was Scott's scent trail, which he followed directly into the women's locker room.

He was now standing in front of a shirtless Scott pressed against a naked Marie in, what appeared to be, a heated embrace. Everything Jean had said...all the tiny little seeds of doubt that she had planted and he had tried to ignore suddenly came to fruition...shattering his heart and peace of mind in the process.

Marie pushed Scott away and shook her head, "Logan! It's not what it looks like!"

She screamed as Logan suddenly grabbed Scott by the neck and launched him across the locker room, sending him sailing into a bank of lockers. After satisfactorily watching Scott crash into the lockers and slump to the ground, he turned his flashing, angry eyes back to Marie.

Baring his teeth, he charged over and grabbed her by the wrist, snatching her out of the shower area and yanking her toward the door. She tried to pull her weight back against his hold on her wrist, but he was too strong. He was practically dragging her when she yelped at a sharp pain in her wrist, "Logan! Stop! You're hurting me!"

He snatched her close to him and snarled in her face, "I'M hurting YOU? How long have you been fucking him!" When she only shook her head and stuttered, he yelled at her and jerked her wrist, making her yelp again, "How long? I know the way he's been looking at you! Jean was right about you, wasn't she?"

"How could you even fucking say that? Let go of me! Nothing ever happened!"

Logan narrowed his eyes at her, "I swear to god Marie...I put everything on the line for you. My reputation, my life...my heart!"

Marie vigorously shook her head and used the very strength she'd absorbed from him to yank out of his grip and push him away from her before she ran out of the room and down the hall, finding refuge in a storage closet which she locked herself inside of.

He roared as he banged on the door, "I fucking trusted you!"

She screamed, "Logan! Listen to me! Nothing happened!"

Marie heard Hank's voice, "What in heaven's name is going on here?"

"Mind your own business, fur ball!"

Hank's voice came closer, "Is Marie in there?"

"This is a private conversation!" Logan yelled.

"Logan...please calm down. You've chased her into a closet. It's obvious that you need to calm down."

Logan's huffing breaths calmed slightly, "Fine..." He started to march away, but turned around and growled, "You might need to get the boy scout some medical attention...I want him all patched up so I can really kick his ass when I come back."

A few moments passed before Marie unlocked the door and allowed Hank to open it. He found her there, wrapped in a towel and holding her rapidly bruising wrist.

"Oh dear...Rogue...are you alright?"

She shook her head and looked down as she shivered, "I think I'm gonna throw up."

No sooner had the words left her mouth did she lean forward and vomit on the floor in front of him.

A few minutes later, Storm was helping Scott with his bump to the head while Hank was wrapping Marie's wrist in an ace bandage. Apparently, Logan had sprained it.

Jean, who had been out running errands, marched into the med lab with crossed arms, "So...I see you've finally acted on those thoughts you've been having."

Scott cursed under his breath. He knew Jean had been peering into his mind, he just didn't know how much...until now. She turned back to Marie, "So I guess your goal is to fuck your way through the entire team. Better watch your back, Hank. You're probably next."

Marie hopped down off the bed and took a few commanding steps toward Jean, "First of all, I didn't come on to your sexually deprived fiance...you'd realize that if you stopped to ask some fucking questions about what happened. He came into the women's locker room to find ME."

Before Jean could retort, Scott spoke up, "It's true. I owe Marie an apology. I was reading a little too much into everything she said because I'm so desperate for some damn warmth and affection." He stood and began walking past Jean, who looked as though she was a queen who had been disrespected by one of her subjects, "I'm gonna go start moving my stuff out of our room. I'm done with this."

Marie returned to she and Logan's room to find him gone. The closet was open and some of his clothes were missing. As she sat down on the bed, she only hoped that his absence was temporary. She couldn't make it without him.

* * *

**The song that appears in this chapter is "If I Have My Way" by Chrisette Michelle. **

**Please review! Logan's intent wasn't to hurt her, he was just ridiculously angry/heart broken...and Jean had been in his head a little, so he freaked out.**


	9. Bye Bye Baby

Marie was heartbroken when Logan called the professor and refused to even ask to speak with her. As soon as she grabbed the phone away from Chuck, he hung up on her.

She cried for hours after that.

Kitty and Jubilee did their best to comfort her, but Marie was inconsolable, angry and depressed. She discontinued all training with Scott and refused further psychotherapy from the professor. She hid out in her room for two weeks, but was firmly warned by the professor that if she did not earn her keep by training to be a team member, she could not be allowed to stay and since she was convinced Logan would come back and they might be able to somehow work it out, she agreed to continue training...under Hank.

She enjoyed training with him for obvious reasons. Not only was he nice and easy going, his mutation gave him the ability to engage in impressive acrobatic tricks and she loved trying to keep up with him using the agility she'd inherited from Logan.

Over four weeks had passed since Logan left, and the only comfort she had was the fact that the professor told her that he had asked about her during their last phone call. That simple fact gave her hope, so she pushed on with her day-to-day duties.

During one particularly rainy afternoon, she made her way down to the gym for a session with Hank, sick looking and already sweating. He furrowed his blue brows, "My dear...you look ill."

"Gee. Thanks. Should we get started?" she asked as she pulled off her hoodie.

Hank placed a hand on her forehead, but before he could feel how warm she was, she moved away, "I said I'm fine. Let's get on with me... 'earning my keep'..."

"If you insist..." Hank turned away to pick up some boxing gloves, but spun back around when he heard a loud _*thud*_ behind him. Marie had passed out.

Twenty minutes later, he had placed a cool cloth on her forehead as she lay in the med lab, "I feel like such an idiot."

"When was he last time you ate something?"

She thought for a moment, "I've kind of had this stomach bug I've been struggling with for the past couple of weeks...so food and I haven't been getting along."

"A couple of weeks? Why didn't you come see me?"

Marie shrugged, "It didn't seem like anything major."

Hank turned around and began searching the drawers to the lab, "Well two weeks is quite a while for a simple stomach bug to linger. Have you had any other symptoms?"

She looked down, "I think I'm just sad that Logan left. I never want to get out of bed, I keep having these headaches and weird, crampy feelings like I'm gonna get my period, but as usual, my body's not acting right. It's late this month...again."

The blue doctor cocked his head to the side, "Late?"

"Yeah. Remember? I have endometriosis. My period is irregular. I had some spotting a couple of weeks ago, but it stopped-"

Hank narrowed his eyes, "Marie...how long has it been since you absorbed Logan?"

"Maybe eight weeks...why?"

He rushed over to his laptop and opened it, "...and how long after that you get your first period?"

"Maybe a few days."

Hank began typing something into his laptop, "How was that period?"

Marie scrunched up her face, "Excuse me?"

"How was it? I know your period are usually very painful and heavy..."

She let out a breath, "Well, that one wasn't bad-"

Hank rubbed his hands together, "Alright...do you recall when the first time you were intimate after the incident?"

Marie tried not to blush as she answered, "Three weeks..."

"And you've not had a period since then?"

He continued typing into his computer and shook his head, "Rogue, I must say, the headaches, nausea, spotting, cramping, fatigue, faintness...they're all telltale pregnancy symptoms."  
Marie laughed and hopped down off of the bed, "Right! Real funny, doc! I'm sure you're gonna find the cure for AIDs too."

She started to walk out of the door, but he called after her, "It's possible, Rogue. When you touched Logan, you gained his agility, his strength, parts of his personality and...his healing factor."

Marie stopped and looked down without turning around, "Yeah...so?"

"So...it's very possible that his healing factor healed your endometriosis and cleared up your scar tissue. When you two were intimate for the first time after the absorption...you would have been directly in the middle of your cycle...meaning you would be ovulating."

She turned around and shook her head, "No. It can't be. I'm not _supposed_ to be able to get pregnant."

Hank took a slow step toward her and lowered his voice, "Marie. I understand that this is quite a bit of information to absorb, but it is a strong possibility. Please...submit to a test."

After some convincing, Hank got her to agree to a pregnancy test, which came back positive. Marie felt numb. She didn't know what to do or say, but she did have the sense to swear Hank to secrecy before she made her way back to her room, where she hid out and avoided even Kitty and Jubilee.

She was forced out of the confines of her room when the professor sent her a telepathic message, "requesting" a meeting. When she arrived in his office, he smiled warmly, "Please. Have a seat."

Marie did as instructed, "Sorry I haven't been doing the training. I've been a little under the weather."

He waved his hand, "I'm not concerned with that at the moment. I need to talk to you about Logan."

She perked up a little, "What about him?"

The professor sighed, "I feel as though Logan's hesitation to return results from your presence. He feels deeply hurt and betrayed by you-"

"But nothing happened! I would never hurt him."

"I am sure you understand how valuable he is to our team and every day he's not here is a day that our team is ill prepared for duty."

Marie narrowed her eyes, "What are you saying?"

The professor let out a breath, "I think it may be best for you to leave."

"But, but...I love him. We..." her voice trailed off as she began tearing up, then lowered her head.

"He is never going to come back if you are still here..."

Marie spoke quietly as she looked up with tears wetting her cheeks, "I don't have anywhere else to go..."

"I can offer you financial assistance until you're on your feet, but I can't allow you to stay here knowing your presence is crippling my team."

Realizing that the odds were against her, Marie decided to take the professor's "assistance" and vacate the mansion by the following week.

Before she left, she visited Hank in the med lab. He smiled, "I thought you'd left already."

"My cab will be here in an hour...the professor is setting me up in a place in Philadelphia...do you know any Obstetricians there?"

"So you've decided to keep the baby?"

Marie nodded as her hand absently rested on her stomach, "I'd be crazy not to. I never thought I'd be able to have my own baby...and now, because of Logan, I get to experience something I refused to even dream of..."

Hank gave her a sad smile, "If he comes back-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she nodded, "Yeah...please. Tell him I need to speak to him."

She started to walk away, then turned back around and favored Hank with a bear hug, "Thanks for bein' nice to me when it wasn't popular."

He patted her on the back as he released her, "You take care of yourself...and your little one. I do hope to see you again."

When her cab came, Jubilee and Kitty tearfully bid her goodbye.

Jubilee hugged her tight, "Promise you'll come back."

Marie hugged her friend back, "You know I can't."

"Then at least call everyday" whined Kitty.

Marie smiled, "Fine."

Jubilee sighed as she watched Marie get into the cab, "Don't worry chica, I'm gonna make Wolvie come to his senses if he comes back..."

She sighed, "Thanks for everything doll..."

Jean watched the cab pull out of the gates of the mansion from the professor's office window. She turned back to the professor, "You're making the right decision. She was a distraction for Logan and for this team. She's caused nothing but trouble since her arrival. A baby would only make everyone's lives worse."

Both telepaths had found out about Rogue's pregnancy through a careless, panicked projection she sent out mere moments after finding out. It was a single, simple distress call that she practically yelled, "I'm pregnant?"

She must have realized how loud her thoughts were, because neither telepath heard anything after that.

The professor let out a low breath, "Do you think there's a chance the child is Scott's?"

Jean turned her back to the professor and stared out the window. She'd need to put up some pretty unique blocks to get away with the lie she was about to tell...

"Yes."

"You're willing to allow the man you loved for most of your adult life miss out on his child's life?"

Jean nodded, "If it's what's best for him, then yes...just like we know that this is best for Logan."

The professor lowered and shook his head. When Jean saw his saddened demeanor she walked over to him and knelt in front of his wheelchair, "I know you feel bad now, but this is what's best for the team. Rogue may be a lot of things, but she is smart...and if she loves that baby at all, she'll just give it away to people who can love and take care of it the way she can't."  


* * *

Less than two days after Marie left, Logan returned to the mansion, completely unaware that she had vacated the premises.

The truth was, he never told the professor that Marie being there was keeping him from returning. He just wanted some time away so that he wouldn't have to face Marie while he was so angry.

When he finally came to his senses after that fateful day, he realized that, even though he was angry with Marie, he shouldn't have resorted to getting physical with her.

He still believed that she had been unfaithful. After all, the professor hadn't offered any explanation, and from what he had been told, Scott and Jean broke up soon after "the incident". So he decided to return for the team...and for closure.

Logan was surprised, however, when he began longing for Marie the closer he got to Westchester.

When he returned to the mansion, it was three in the morning. He silently crept into his room, expecting to see her sleeping there, but instead, he found it barren, without even so much as sheets on the bed.

As he rummaged through the closet and dresser drawers for any sign of her existence, he sent out a loud telepathic distress signal that awoke the professor and Jean.

Ten minutes later, he was pacing in the professor's bedroom as Jean joined them, looking as if she'd just woken up, "Where is she?"

Jean ran a hand through her hair, "She left, Logan. She knew there was nothing left for her here."

He stopped to growl at her, "So she just left? She didn't bother to wait for me?"

The redhead crossed her arms, "I don't know why that's such a surprise. She was using you, Logan."

Charles clasped his hands together and spoke diplomatically, "What we must remember is that Rogue is a former trained member of Magneto's forces. The RNC incident, her nearly killing you-"

"And don't forget her little episode with my fiance!" Jean said, interrupting the professor.

Charles nodded in agreement, "Yes, and her incident with Scott...they're simply too coincidental."

Logan narrowed his eyes, "I thought you said you read her mind..."

"I did. Several times...but Magneto is very familiar with my powers. If anyone could find a way around them, it would be him. Marie could have absorbed a telepath previously and learned how to manipulate blocks in her mind to keep me from seeing certain thoughts...we'll never know. But what I do know is that she was a distraction for you and this team. She caused discord."

Logan took a moment to absorb the information he was being told, "Where is she?"

Jean rolled her eyes, "Logan, there really is no need-"

He growled at Jean and unsheathed the claws from his right hand, making her jump, "Where. Is. She?"

The professor sighed from his place on his bed, "Rogue went to Philadelphia. She's staying in a townhouse I own there."

"Address", Logan demanded.

Jean let out a breath, "Logan this is no use-"

He ignored her as he kept his determined stare fixed on the professor, "Give me the address."

"355 Hayden Lane."

He began stalking out of the room, but Jean caught up with him halfway down the hall, "So that's it? You're going to go kiss and make up after all she's pulled around here?"

"Jean, I don't have time for this-"

"Are you just going to forget about what happened between her and Scott? I know something happened between them and you're willing to turn a blind eye to all the pain and destruction she caused around here?"

Logan turned around, "How much happened?"

Jean sighed, "Enough..."

He furrowed his eyebrows and took a step closer, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

She crossed her arms and murmured "you'll see" before turning and walking away.

Logan, who had heard what she said, just stood there, confused.  


* * *

Marie was jolted awake by pounding on her door. One glance at her clock told her is was barely 7am...who the hell could be at her door?

She grabbed her pocket knife and slowly made her way down to the door, "Who is it?"

"Me."

Marie immediately recognized the voice and gasped as she snatched open the door, "Logan..."

He stared down at her for a long time before stepping into the townhouse. She closed the door behind him and eagerly followed him as he looked around the living room, "You here alone?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Logan looked her up and down, "You never know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He rolled his eyes, "Don't play dumb."

She stomped her foot and yelled, "For the last time, noooothing happened!"

"Why should I believe that? Everything that has happened...it's just too coincidental."

Marie rushed over and took his face in her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes, "Logan...look at me. Nothing about us has ever been a lie. I love you...you've given me so much..."

"What do you mean?"

A couple of tears started welling in her eyes as she smiled and spoke with a broken voice, "I'm pregnant...we're gonna have a baby."

Somehow, the normal panic that a man feels when faced with impending fatherhood took a wrong turn and melded with his paranoia. Suddenly, Jean's little quip about Marie and Scott doing "enough" made sense.

He moved away from her touch and glared, "What the hell was all that talk about you not being able to have kids?"

She blinked at his harsh reaction and stuttered, "W-When I absorbed-"

"Oh right...the infamous 'accident'..." he said as he made quotation marks with his fingers.

Marie shook her head as tears flowed down her cheeks, "How could you say that? I would never-"

"So you're pregnant...is it mine?"

"What?"

"You heard me, Marie. Is there a chance the baby's Scott's?"

She pushed him in the chest and yelled, "It's yours, you idiot! You're the only one I've been with in the past year!"

"And I'm supposed to believe that after I saw you two inches away from fucking Scott? Who knows what else I _didn't _catch you doing?"

Marie wiped at her face and stared at him, "What happened to you? What happened to us?"

"Ask yourself that...you're not pinning this kid on me without some solid proof. Get Cyclops up here to fetch your fucking pickles and ice cream because I am done being made a fool of Marie."

Logan stomped out and slammed the door behind him as she crumpled to the floor in a fit of sobs. Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, he'd collapsed to his knees on the sidewalk and punched the concrete in a fit of rage.

* * *

**Alright, so, I know Logan's overreacting, but he's freaking out because he put all of his trust in Marie for the umpteenth time, and again, he's getting burned. From the very first time when he ended up nearly getting killed because of the whole Brotherhood recruitment thing to the Scott-debacle. **

**Obviously, as the reader, we see that Marie just has really bad luck and made a couple of bad choices, but to Logan, he just sees that he's given her chance after chance, but things just keep happening. After a while (and after a bunch of manipulations by Jean/lack of interference on the professor's part), he just stops believing that Marie's as innocent as she says. He feels like he's given her enough chances and put himself on the line enough for her.**

**The professor isn't really meaning to be mean, he just thinks he's doing what's best for the team, and again, Jean is manipulating him. I feel like (with the Phoenix) she's smart enough/powerful enough to manipulate even the professor.**

**Jean's just being a bitch. Her jealousy, genuine distrust and overall "Alpha Female" attitude has led her to hate Marie. I'm sorry if you like Jean as a character and are offended by this portrayal, but I have several stories where she's nice. I just decided to play devil's advocate!  
**

**Anywho...that's my justification for the characters I portray here. A lot of the time, Logan is the one f*cking up, but I thought it would be good for Marie to be the "bad" one for a change.**

**Review please!  
**


	10. I'll Be There

**Guess who's baaaack? Wow. I almost forgot what this website looked like! Not only has it been far too long since I've updated, I have a ton of stories to catch up on (if you're not reading Karen11- you need to be! Her stories ROCK!)**.

**Without further ado, here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Marie thought about following Logan right back to Westchester to fight for him, but she decided against it and instead called him when she thought he had a chance to cool down.

When he refused to speak to her, she wrote several letters that went unanswered.

In them, she told him that there was no chance that the baby was Scott's and that any flirtation he ever witnessed was the product of her misplaced good intention of keeping the spice alive in their relationship. She also professed her love for him and told him that even if he didn't want to be with her, she wanted him to know his child.

What she didn't know was that Jean was cleverly intercepting each letter.

After several weeks of attempting to contact Logan, Marie realized that the only thing she could do was concentrate on making a life for her and her baby.

She needed to start making an honest living and get the hell out of the professor's townhouse.

After applying for hundred of jobs, Marie landed a couple of interviews. She was finally offered a receptionist position at a spa. She didn't hit the pay load, but she did begin earning enough to put away for the baby and for a deposit on her own small apartment.

After two months on her own and countless overtime hours, Marie moved into her own apartment. Despite the fact that she was lonely, she couldn't help but be overjoyed over the fact that she was going to become a mother.

Having gone from believing she would never have her own children to being pregnant was quite a whirlwind...but she was thankful nonetheless. If Logan wasn't going to be there, she was confident she had enough love to give her baby on her own.

Save for the weekly phone call from Jubilee and Kitty, Marie had absolutely no contact with anyone else from the school. During their last call, Marie asked about Scott.

Toward the end of her time at the mansion, she'd avoided him the most because of Logan and Jean's accusations, but he seemed desperate for an apology from her. Right before she found out she was pregnant, Scott left to visit some relatives in Alaska and clear his head.

Jubilee sighed into the phone, "I guess he's fine. He calls the professor every now and then."

"Wow. Didn't expect him to be gone that long."

Her friend chuckled slightly, "Yeah. I think the professor thought the same thing, but I mean...whaddya expect? He was with that psycho for his entire adult life. Of course he's gonna take it hard."

As their conversation wrapped up, Jubilee said she had something she wanted to send Marie, and requested her address, so she texted it to her.

A week later, she got a "care package" from the firecracker containing some chick magazines, Marie's favorite Bath & Body Works collections and the two Sex and the City movies. A vibrator was also included with a note attached.

It read:

_*For use until Wolvie comes to his senses.*_  


* * *

Jean found Logan shirtless, beating a punching bag to a pulp in the gym. She sauntered in, "Mind if I join you?"

He stopped beating the punching bag and panted, "Whatever."

She pulled off her sweatshirt to reveal her sports bra underneath before she began stretching and walked over to the weight bench, "Think you can spot me?"

Logan rolled his eyes as he reluctantly walked over to take some of the heavy weights off of the barbell. When he was done he nodded and stood over her, "There."

Jean laid down on the bench and began her reps, seductively breathing out at every one. That did have some effect on the feral who hadn't gotten laid in over two months.

When she was done, Logan easily set the barbell back in its holder, but she stayed in her spot on the bench, "So...how long you gonna mope around?"

He let out a small growl, "Can it, Red."

She slowly stood, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be insensitive. I just...I care about you Logan. It tore me up to see her get her claws into you..."

Logan raised a brow, "What about Scooter? Care about her making him a potential baby daddy?"

Jean let out a small sigh, "He chose his alliances when he started sleeping with her behind my back...I'm just glad you came to your senses."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence. You mind droppin' it now?"

She nodded as she began to walk out of the room, "Sure...no problem." Right when she was about to exit the room, she abruptly turned around and began stalking back toward him, "Oh...one more thing."

"What?"

Logan got his answer when Jean latched herself onto him in a forceful kiss. His initial desire was to push her away, but his horniness and lingering attraction for her overrode his good judgement.

Before Logan knew it, he and Jean were rutting against each other as they fucked on the gym floor. Just as they reached climax, Scott, who had just returned from Alaska, chose that moment to enter the hallway.

The sound of Jean crying Logan's name stopped him in his tracks. Her cries of ecstasy were followed by Logan growling her name was enough for him. He knew that if he came any closer, Logan's sensitive hearing would likely detect his presence, so he left the way he came.  


* * *

A few hours later, Scott showed up at Marie's door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He looked pitiful, standing there in the rain, "I kinda...lifted your number and address off of Jubilee's phone. I tried to call before-"

"And again I ask. What the hell are you doing here?"

Scott shivered and raised his shoulders in a useless effort to shield himself from the rain, "Uh...can I come in? I heard on the radio that this stuff is supposed to turn into snow soon."

Marie eyed him cautiously before stepping back, allowing him to walk in. She fetched him a towel and brought it back out as he removed his jacket, "Thanks."

After a few moments of silence she let out a breath, "Why are you here?"

He glanced up at her and sighed, "I never got the chance to really apologize for everything...I had no idea that the professor would ask you to leave."

"Ok...is that all?" she said as she stood and began walking toward the door to put him out.

Scott quickly stood as he glanced down at her belly, "Jubes told me you're pregnant, and I feel like the fact that you're on your own is partially my fault."

Marie crossed her arms, "Ya think?"

"God, Marie...I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know that. But that doesn't make it any better. Logan left me because of what happened..."

He sighed, "I was going to try to talk to Logan but..."

Scott's voice trailed off as what he heard in the gym replayed in his head. Her voice suddenly snapped him back to reality, "But what?"

He shook his head, "I just wanted to come here to offer my assistance."

Marie raised her eyebrows, "Assistance? What does that mean?"

"For the baby. For you. It's hard enough raising a kid, but I can't imagine doing it alone while you're starting a new life."

She laughed a little, "Scott, that's really nice and all, but it was you trying to help me that got me in trouble in the first place. I don't think it would be a good idea for you to assume the role of father to my unborn child. I would rather just try to make it on my own and hope I can get Logan back."

Scott shook his head a little, "I don't think that's possible..."

"Why not? I mean, just cause you and Jean-"

"Logan fucked Jean!" he suddenly blurted, stunning Marie into silence.

She stared at him in bewilderment for a few seconds before she shook her head, "No...I don't believe you."

"I'm sorry, Marie...but it's true. I wish it weren't. Trust me. I just thought you needed to know because I think you're holding onto something that doesn't exist anymore..."

She suddenly broke into pitiful sobs as Scott rushed forward to pull her into an embrace that she was too marred by sadness to resist.

After nearly an hour of tears, silence and one cup of tea, she was finally calmed.

"Are you gonna be alright?"

Marie nodded, "I think so...I hope so..."

"You are a kind, beautiful, warm person Marie. You deserve more than that."

She smiled sadly, "Too bad I don't want more...I want him."

Scott brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and sighed before glancing out the window, where snow had begun to heavily fall. Another, longer look made him see that it had also begun sticking to the streets and parking lot surfaces.

He sighed, "The storm looks pretty bad. I guess I should get going."

As he stood, Marie rose with him and looked out the window, "Oh gosh...it got bad quick..."

He nodded, "Hopefully it won't be so bad once I hit New York..."

Just as they opened the door, they observed one of her neighbors in their vehicle, struggling to get out the parking lot. The wheels kept spinning as they struggled to push the car up the hill.

Marie sighed and shook her head, "You can stay here. The couch folds out."

"You sure?"

She nodded and closed the door, "I've got some extra blankets..."

About a half hour later, when Marie emerged from her shower, she found Scott in the kitchen, making spaghetti.

She raised her eyebrows as he turned to her, "I hope you don't mind...figured you'd need to eat dinner."

"I don't mind...at all. Thanks. It's been a little while since someone helped me out."

As he stirred the noodles, he glanced at her, "This is exactly why I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Pregnant women need a little help every now and then. I remember my uncle having to help my aunt get dressed during the end of her pregnancy."

Marie shuddered at the thought. She honestly hadn't taken into consideration how alone she would feel when she was 8 months pregnant and trying to carry groceries up to her second floor apartment...or when she's trying to heal from giving birth and operating on only 30 minutes of sleep while caring for a demanding newborn.

"I guess I might need a little help..."

Scott sighed, "I know I'm not your baby's father...but I really want to do this for you...as a friend. I feel terrible for how I acted." He smiled a little, "If anything, do this so I can clear my conscience."

She eyed him carefully before slowly nodding, "OK...I'll accept your help...but only as a friend."

"Right", he said with a definitive nod.

Marie favored him with a chaste hug before they began fixing their plates of spaghetti.

She swallowed a mouthful of food and cleared her throat, "So, exactly how involved are you looking to be?"

"I figured I could maybe come up here a few times a month to take you to doctor's appointments...be in the room while you're in labor...maybe buy the baby's stuff."

"Buy the baby's stuff? You get paid enough to spare that kinda cash?"

Scott sighed, "When my dad died, he left me some cash...and control of the family business. My uncle runs the day-to-day stuff, but I still earn a percentage."

"Oh, well...I wouldn't want you to buy everything-"

Scott stopped her, "Only what you're comfortable with."

She smiled, "Thanks. I'm not really into handouts...but I do want this baby to have everything it needs."

"Just as any good mother would."

Marie blushed, "I'm not even a mother yet."

"You are. You have been since the moment you found out and you started making better choices..."

She smiled and reached across the table, "I'm actually glad you got snowed in with me...you have no idea how lonely this can be sometimes..."

Scott relished the feeling of her hand on his until she moved away and continued happily delving into her spaghetti.

After eating, Marie gave Scott some blankets and a pillow after he folded out the couch into a bed.

"You always go to bed this early?"

She shook her head, "No, I get ready for bed, read for a couple of hours...then go to sleep."

The look on Scott's face was borderline disappointed as he spoke with a dropped head, "Oh, ok..."

"But feel free to watch TV or whatever."

"I'll watch the weather forecast to see if they're expecting a break in this stuff," he said, motioning toward the window where they could still see the snow falling.

Marie gave a nod, "Goodnight, Scott."

"Night."

The next morning, Marie woke up and immediately looked out the window. She was surprised to see that, not only had the snow continued to fall, but a couple of the trees in the woods outlining her apartment parking lot had buckled under the weight of the snow and fallen on a couple of her unsuspecting neighbors cars.

Oddly enough, she was kind of excited that the snow had persisted. She liked spending time with Scott. He was definitely good people.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she exited her room to find a shirtless Scott scrambling eggs in her kitchen.

He smiled in her direction, "Your refrigerator is surprisingly well stocked for someone who lives alone on a tight budget."

"Well, when I watched the news three days ago and they mentioned a snow storm, I did what any Southerner would do."

Scott slid the scrambled eggs onto her plate and raised a brow, "What's that?"

"I raided the grocery store for survival gear and packed my fridge to capacity! This is the apocalypse to a girl from Southern Mississippi."

He laughed, "This is nothing. I walked to the grocery store this morning...but it was closed."

Marie scoffed, "Did not!"

"Is that so hard to believe? I am from Alaska! We'd probably still have school if this happened there."

She shuddered as he put a couple of sausage links on her plate, followed by toast. As they ate, they compared childhoods that were spent on opposite sides of the country. After eating, Scott began to clean the dishes, but Marie stood and shook her head, "You cook, I clean."

"Is that a house rule?"

Marie smirked, "Yep. Take a load off."

"I'd actually like to take a shower if you don't mind."

"Oh...sure. You want me to toss your clothes in the wash?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great."

After Scott got undressed, he placed the clothes outside of the bathroom door for Marie to pick up. She put them in her washer and started it just as she heard him start to whistle from his place in her shower.

Marie sat down in the living room to wait out Scott's shower, but soon, her phone rang. She automatically hopped up and walked into her bedroom to answer her phone, but upon seeing an unrecognized number, she ignored it and rolled her eyes, figuring it was a telemarketer.

Just as she set her phone back down on her nightstand, Scott exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his glistening wet waist. Marie briefly raised her brow at the impressive physique that stood before her.

Scott may not have exactly been her type, but it had been a long time since she'd gotten laid...and her pregnancy hormones were making her hornier than ever.

As she unsuccessfully willed herself to avert her eyes, Scott smirked a little and took another step closer. When he saw that she didn't back away, he cautiously closed the space between them and gently placed his hands on her hips.

Marie's breath caught in her throat as Scott pulled her body to his and laid a passionate kiss on her lips, which she eagerly returned. As her fingers played through his hair, she felt him press his growing erection against her.

As Scott backed her up against the bed, her mind began to wander. He was a great kisser, but somehow, it didn't feel right. Marie shook her head and gently pushed against his chest, "I can't. I'm sorry."

He let out a breath, "What's wrong?"

"If I do this now, I'll be doing it for all the wrong reasons...I mean, you just told me that the man I'm in love with is fucking the woman who hates me more than anything else in the world. I think if I do this with you now, it'll be because I'm using you to get back at them."

Scott moved away from her and slowly nodded, "I can respect that..."

Marie sheepishly sat on the bed, "I guess this means you don't wanna help me with the baby anymore, huh?"

"Marie, I meant what I said when I wanted to help you. Even though I like you, I would be honored to have you as nothing more than a friend."

She smiled and took his hand in hers, "Thank you."

* * *

**Of course I had to redeem Scott and reaffirm Jean as the she-witch I believe she is in this story. **

**The point of this chapter is this: Scott feels very responsible for Marie being all alone now. He has yet to speak to the professor since his return, so the professor hasn't tapped into his brain to find out whether Marie was telling the truth about Logan being the father.**

**About Scott and Marie: Of course Marie is slightly attracted to Scott...she's a red blooded woman! But she really can't think of him in _that_ way because of her feelings for Logan.**

**Review please!  
**


	11. Meant to Be?

**Sorry for the length of this chap, but it helps move things along.**

**

* * *

**Logan peeled his body from beneath Jean's sleeping form and made his way over to the window to stare out over the snow covered grounds.

For the past four days, he and Jean had been boinking like rabbits. The sex was decent, but he soon discovered that Ms. I'm-the-sexiest-bitch-in-Westchester was a one trick pony.

Out of the five times they'd had sex, they'd only done it in the missionary position. What was worst was that after performing oral sex on her, she refused to return the favor, claiming that it was "nasty".

He'd already grown bored with her and they hadn't even been fucking for a full week.

Logan sighed and glanced back over at her sleeping form. She'd planted herself in his bed after they had sex and he didn't know how to tell her to get the fuck out...so he reluctantly let her stay. This wasn't the woman he wanted in his bed.

Turning back to the window, his body tensed as he thought about Marie...could it be possible that she was telling the truth about her baby? Could he be the father? Logan wasn't sure...

Jean's voice suddenly broke him out of his thoughts, "Come back to bed, baby..."

He quickly cleared his thoughts and returned to the bed, where she entangled his limbs around him, "I'm not really in the mood right now Jeanie. I just wanted to get up and check the weather."

She smirked, "I told Storm she should've done something about it...but people would get suspicious if an entire highly anticipated, record breaking snow storm all of the sudden disappeared."

Logan nodded and slowly closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.  


* * *

When the plows finally had the opportunity to get around to Marie's street, almost 18 inches of snow had fallen. She was relieved that she didn't have to cancel her doctor's appointment.

Scott had bunked on Marie's couch for four nights and not one moment of their time together was awkward. She actually liked having him around.

On the day he was getting ready to leave, he approached her open bedroom door as she pulled on a pair of knee high boots over her jeans, "Getting ready for your doctor's appointment?"

She nodded, "Yep. Gonna catch the bus."

"The bus?"

Marie stood and walked to her closet, "Yep. They're running again."

Scott cleared his throat, "I was wondering if it'd be OK if I went to your appointment with you..."

She looked up as he attempted to gauge her reaction. A smile slowly spread across her lips as she nodded, "OK...sure...why not? Truth be told, I didn't wanna have to ride the bus in this weather."

An hour later, Marie was sitting on the examination table, idly kicking her legs as Scott examined the model of a uterus which he almost dropped when her doctor walked into the room.

The female doctor smiled warmly at him and extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Doctor Watkins. You must be the proud papa! It's good to have you back home soldier...I thought Marie said you'd be in Iraq until next Fall."

Scott's eyebrows shot sky high as Marie began stuttering to cover the lie she'd told. He suddenly regained his bearings and stepped forward to take her fretting hands and rubbed her back, "It was an unexpected surprise. This is our first so I was really happy I was able to get back home to share this with her."

Marie let out a breath and calmed slightly as the doctor set down her clipboard, "Well, we thank you for your service. Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I forgot your name."

"Scott."

"Well Scott, it's wonderful to meet you. How are we feeling today, Marie?"

Marie let out a breath and shrugged slightly, "Just a little tired, but I'm not dealing with the nausea anymore."

"Are you eating well?"

Scott suddenly interjected, "Three square meals and two snacks over the past four days...I cooked it, so I know."

The doctor smiled as she washed her hands, "Somebody's being well taken care of..."

Marie smiled at Scott and nodded, "He's alright."

As the doctor picked up a doppler, she smiled, "Let's hear your baby's heartbeat."

Scott watched as she laid back on the examination table. The doctor moved her shirt up and placed the doppler wand on the slight swell of her belly which Scott had failed to notice with her clothes on.

Soon, the sounds of a fluid heartbeat was heard as the doctor smiled, "Sounds really regular...strong."

Marie smiled, "I love that sound."

After a few more moments of listening to the baby's heartbeat, the doctor put the doppler away and jotted down some more notes, "Alright...we'll need to have you back in a few weeks for your first ultrasound. If the baby cooperates, we can find out the sex."

Marie smiled, "Thanks doc."

After the nurse drew some blood, Marie and Scott were left in the exam room alone. He'd been silent while listening to the heartbeat, but he suddenly spoke up, "That was an amazing moment..."

She nodded as she pulled on her coat, "It was..."

"I know you're still in love with him...but in time...I hope you might reconsider me as an option..."

Marie smiled and let out a breath before gently cupping his cheek, "Scott...you're wonderful...but I don't know if I'll ever NOT be in love with Logan. There's no one else in this world who fits me the way he does. He's it. Do you want to spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder, knowing the woman you're with is secretly wishing she was with someone else?"

"You're amazing...I think there's a lot I'd do for you."

She shook her head slowly, "Don't fall in love with me, Scooter..."

He gently brushed his fingers over the back of her cheek and looked down into her eyes, "I think it's too late for that Marie..."

Suddenly, he captured her lips in a soft, loving kiss. She returned it for just long enough before shaking her head and separating her lips from his, "I can't-"

"A chance...I know you love him...but a chance is all I need to prove to you that it should be me."

Marie let out a deep breath and slowly nodded before looking up into his eyes, "OK..."  


* * *

Scott walked into the mansion with his head held high and his spirits up. As far as he concerned, he had a new love and a baby on the way. Life was good.

His good mood was spoiled when he walked in on Jean in the kitchen. She narrowed her eyes, "Glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence Mr. Summers."

"Why thank you-Oh! That reminds me...I almost ran over your broom in the driveway."

The telepath glared, but straightened and regained her cool demeanor, "Well, I hope you found your time in Alaska to be enlightening. We took out some trash while you were gone."

"Watch how you talk about her!" Scott suddenly yelled.

Jean jumped at the sudden forcefulness of his voice, but quickly recovered and cocked her head to the side, "Why? What's it to you?"

Scott smirked, "I got back from Alaska five days ago, but after I heard you and Logan fucking, I decided it might be best to go find Marie...instead, I found Jubilee, who filled me in on all the details."

Jean seemed a bit surprised that he was so filled in on all of the happenings in the mansion, "Well...I guess congratulations are in order...dad."

He took a menacing step forward, "You know good and well that I didn't father that baby. Marie and I haven't even slept together. We kissed a couple of times, but that is it...and you know it."

"Do I?"

He slammed his fist down on the counter and glared, "Yes! You do! I've been with you my entire adult life! You think I don't know what it feels like when you're in my head, poking around!"

"Fine! So what if I do know? I know what you thought about her...I know how you _felt _about her while we were still together."

"Well that's what happens when I'm in a relationship with a woman who forces me to turn to the refrigerator for warmth! I'm gonna tell the professor exactly what happened," he said as he began stomping out of the room.

Jean stopped him, "Are you sure you wanna do that?"

He stopped and turned around, "Why wouldn't I?"

She took a slow step toward him, "Think about it, Scott. Everyone believing that Marie's carrying your baby frees her from Logan and makes her available for you. She'll stay clear of the mansion and Logan...and you get her..."

Scott slowly turned around as he contemplated her words, then walked out of the room, unsure as to where he was heading.

* * *

**Review please!**


	12. That's What Friends Are For

After his conversation with Jean, Scott refused to give her any indication as to what he would decide to do...possibly because **he** didn't even know what he was going to do. But watching Jean squirm every time she saw him heading in the professor's direction was worth the trouble.

As expected, Logan and Scott stopped speaking to or about each other. It was if they each lived in parallel universes where the other simply didn't exist.

Logan had to admit to himself that he had to beat down the desire to ask Scott how Marie was doing every time he saw him, but his overwhelming need to punch the boy scout in the face overrode that desire, forcing him to vacate his presence to cool down somewhere.

Still, he did have to wonder if the baby was his. Even he wasn't too thick headed to recognize the possibility...but he wasn't sure he was ready for fatherhood. Maybe stepping aside to let Mr. Perfect assume the role was just the right thing to do. It was obvious Scott was delighted about becoming a father. Logan had overheard him gushing to Storm about how amazing the sound of the baby's heart was.

He'd never admit the jealousy that resulted from hearing that conversation.

* * *

Because of Scott's recent absence from the mansion, he was unable to leave again to visit Marie for several weeks, but he was determined to make it back for her ultrasound. In the meantime, they talked on the phone. Their conversations were so easy and effortless, they actually made Scott wonder if they would work better as friends than lovers.

The day before her appointment, Marie was at work when Jill, one of the massage therapists who Marie had grown close with, escorted a client to the front desk for check out.

After the woman paid and left, Jill smiled at Marie, "So have you decided whether you're going to find out the sex?"

She shrugged and rubbed a hand over her petite baby bump, "I really don't know. I keep going back and forth with the pros and cons, but I just can't seen to decide."

Jill leaned against the desk, "Well, if you ask me, I think you should find out...if only so you know what to shop for."

Marie rolled her eyes and laughed, "What do you think women did before ultrasounds were available?"

"Well...the 70s was a really ugly decade." Jill laughed, but straightened up as she glanced out of the front window of the spa, "Oooh...I hope he's here for a massage...I'd love to get my hands on that."

Scott suddenly entered the door, prompting Marie to stand up and smile, "Scott...hey. What are you doing here?"

He smiled as she walked around the receptionist desk and gave him a hug, which Scott followed up with a kiss on her lips that almost caught her by surprise.

Marie recovered quickly and cleared her throat before turning back to her friend, "Jill, this is Scott. Scott, Jill."

Jill stepped forward with an extended hand, "Nice to meet you...so you're the lucky guy?"

Scott moved an arm around Marie's waist and nodded, "I guess I am."

Marie looked back at Jill, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Me? Uh...yeah. Sure. I'll just...go to that place. Nice meeting you Scott."

"Nice meeting you too", he called as Jill disappeared down the hallway.

Marie smiled, "This is a surprise. I thought I wouldn't see you until tomorrow."

He turned to face her and smiled as he gently rubbed the side of her belly, "I figured you deserved a real date...so I came early."

She blushed, "A date?"

"Dinner. What do you think?"

Marie nodded, "That'd be perfect. I get off in a half hour, so if you want to-"

He held up a hand and shook his head, "I'll just wait for you. Take your time."

An hour later, they were back at her apartment. Scott was waiting for her on the couch as she got ready in her bedroom. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she knew that, if she and Scott were going to make their relationship work, they'd need to take it to the next level. Only problem was, she was almost five months pregnant and about eight pounds heavier than she was the last time she was naked in front of someone. Either way, she knew that she and Scott were probably going to make love tonight. She only hoped she wouldn't think about Logan the whole time.

Marie quickly got dressed and headed out to the gorgeous French restaurant with Scott. She was immediately uncomfortable.

After finishing up their appetizers, Scott noticed her tense demeanor and leaned over, "Are you alright?"

Marie favored him with a sweet smile and quickly answered, "Yep."

He was unconvinced, so he persisted, "Come on...I can tell something's bothering you."

She looked down for a few moments, then finally tilted her head back up to stare into his red lenses, "This is a beautiful place. The $200 bottles of wine...the violins...then fancy French fare...all amazing...but it's not me. This just reminds me of the type of place you would have taken Jean..."

Scott raised both eyebrows. It was true. This was exactly the type of restaurant he would _have_ to take Jean to. In his relationship with the red head, he'd been trained to believe all women were as high maintenance as she was.

He cleared his throat and waved the waiter over, who Marie swore clicked his heels and promptly made his way over, "We're very sorry, but something's come up and we have to go. I'll be more than happy to pay for those pre ordered souffles also."

The waiter nodded and handed Scott the bill, "Oui monsieur, merci."

When the waiter left, Marie sat forward, "What are you doing?"

Scott glanced at the check and dropped a hundred dollar bill on the table, "I'm taking you somewhere you want to go. I don't want you thinking that I'm this type of guy...cause I'm not."

She smiled as they collected their coats and stood. He wrapped her coat around her shoulders, "So, what type of guy are you?"

He paused and smiled, "I have no idea." As they walked to the car, Scott laughed to himself, "Jean told me how to do everything for our entire adolescent and adult lives. From how I wore my hair to my favorite foods...she told me everything. You know I've never had crab legs?"

Marie got a funny look on her face as they got into the car and started out of the parking lot, "Are you serious?"

Scott nodded, "Jean always said lobster was better...so we only ate lobster."

"That's it buddy, take a left at the light."

Within forty minutes, Marie and Scott were cracking open crab legs at a local seafood joint. He moaned in satisfaction as he tossed a butter soaked hunk of crab meat into his mouth.

She giggled, "See? Told ya!"

He nodded quickly, "You weren't kidding. This is amazing."

Marie cracked open another leg, "You can eat lobster pretty...it'll come to you all fluffed up on top of the shell and you can eat it with a knife and fork...but crab, you have to work for it. Gotta get your hands dirty."

Scott smiled warmly at her, "I really love that you're not pretentious."

She blushed and looked down, "Thanks..."

"So, have you decided whether you're going to find out the baby's sex?"

Marie wiped her hands, "Um...I think I will. So much in my life has been unplanned, I think I'd like to be able to plan this."

He nodded and smiled, "I was hoping you'd find out. Do you have any idea what it is?"

She rubbed a hand down her belly and shook her head, "Not a clue, but whatever he or she is, I just want them to be healthy."

Scott nodded in agreement. After he finished eating, they returned to Marie's apartment, where they sat down to watch television. Scott pulled Marie beneath his arm and cuddled her body close to his.

When she suddenly jumped and placed a hand on her stomach, he raised his eyebrows, "Something wrong?"

"It kicked!"

"What?"

Marie grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly, "The baby kicked...wait for it."

After several moments of silence, Scott felt a gentle nudge against the palm of his hand, "Wow..."

Scott softly rubbed her belly as she looked up into his eyes. Marie reached up and pulled his face down to hers before kissing him softly.

He hungrily returned the kiss as she slowly shifted herself onto his lap. He began unbuttoning the top of her dress before slowly pulling it down off of her shoulders to reveal her bra clad breasts.

As Scott began sucking on her neck, she moaned and began unbuttoning his pants. She knew she would lose her nerve if she moved to slowly, so time was of the essence.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, where he gently laid her down, "Marie...I've wanted you for so long..."

The tenseness in her body began to fade as his lips explored the sensitive flesh of her neck and chest. At that moment, she decided to just let go and relax.

Scott kissed his way down her body as she moaned and shivered, "Oh Scott...I feel so safe with you..."

Suddenly, he stopped kissed her and slowly sat up to look at her face, "What did you just say?"

Marie furrowed her eyebrows and and breathed out, "I said I feel safe with you...I can trust you."

He groaned and fully sat up as he ran a hand through his hair, "Ah shit..."

She sat up, "Something wrong?"

Scott sighed and slowly hung his head as he murmured, "I'm a terrible person..."

"Scott, talk to me..."

He looked at her, "I'm a terrible person Marie. I...I..."

Marie put a hand on his back as he hung his head again, "Whatever it is, it can't be that terrible."

Scott sighed and suddenly blurted, "Jean knows I'm not your baby's father...but she's been keeping that from everyone because she wants to hang onto Logan. I think she's even manipulating the professor."

She blinked and shook her head, "Wait...what?"

"I found out recently...so I haven't kept this from you for that long-"

Marie shot out of bed as she scrambled to cover herself and shrieked, "But the point is, you kept it from me! Why would you do such a thing?"

Scott opened his mouth to speak, but he lowered his head and sighed, "She made me realize that...if I didn't say anything about the baby...not only would she get Logan...I'd get you..."

Her features slowly softened, "Dammit Scott...you shouldn't love me like that..."

He took her hands and pressed his forehead against hers, "It's impossible for me not to."

She shook her head, "Scott...the only reason you love me is because I'm nothing like that psychotic she devil. This isn't real..."

Scott smiled, "I can guarantee you it's more real than anything I ever had with Jean."

"Look...I care about you, and I may have been able to eventually love you back, but you're not the one, Scott. I love Logan...there isn't a day that goes by when I don't think about him..."

"You still want him back?"

Marie nodded as tears slowly filled her eyes, "I do."

"Then I'll help you..."

She wiped at her face and sniffled, "Really? How?"

"I'm going to take you back to Westchester, where I'll tell the professor exactly what happened and he can help sort this whole thing out."

Marie hugged Scott, "Thank you."

* * *

**Review please!**


	13. Forgiveness?

**So sorry for the insanely long absence! I've had a lot of stuff going on recently and I've been up to my neck in real life drama. I literally have had no time to myself. I wish I could have updated this sooner, but here goes! Things are slowing down a little in my life now, so I might have some time to make a quicker update and even start on this new AU fic idea I've been kicking around (Anyone up for a Victorian era Rogan?). Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Logan had disappeared for one of his late night "workouts" when Jean decided to head out for a late night run to the liquor store for some vodka so that she could mix herself a dirty martini. After parking her car just around the corner, she began to walk toward the store, but the feeling of someone following her stopped her.

As she turned, she felt the enormous shadow of Sabertooth envelope her body. She shivered slightly and narrowed her eyes at him as he smirked and grabbed her by the neck before yanking her into the alley.

Jean's pulse quickened as he leaned down and bared his teeth, "You smell just like the runt."

She let out a shaky breath as his body pressed her against the wall, "It's been too long Victor..."

With that, he grunted and yanked open his pants before snatching her panties from underneath her skirt. He grabbed her by the ass and lifted her clean off the ground as she instinctually wrapped her long legs around his waist. In one, swift motion, he was inside of her, growling as he pumped in and out of her body.

Jean closed her eyes and threw her head back, practically meowing in ecstasy.

They'd done this several times in the past. They both immediately sensed a connection with each other the first time they met on the battlefield. It was nothing more than intense, animalistic attraction.

Jean had allowed Sabertooth to do things to her that she'd never imagine asking Scott to do. Keeping her prim and proper image in tact was a top priority at the school, so she used Victor to fulfill her baser desires when she was bored with Scott's gentle love making.

It was only when Marie arrived that Jean decided to feed a bit of inside information to Victor for the brotherhood. She didn't want anyone hurt...she just wanted Marie to get the blame and have her kicked out.

Unfortunately, that plan backfired...but she was able to rid herself of the southern spitfire soon enough.

For the longest, she thought she would be able to let loose with Logan, but his obvious preoccupation with his precious Marie kept Jean in her shell.

Here she was, once again, seeking sexual solace with her mortal enemy who was definitely more animal than man.

After their quickie in the alley, Sabertooth unceremoniously dropped her to her feet, and tucked himself into his pants before grunting, "You need to fuckin' shower before you meet me. That smell is distracting as hell."

Jean rolled her eyes and straightened out her clothes, "You're pretty picky for a guy who's taking the Wolverine's sloppy seconds."

With a sudden growl, he stepped forward and wrapped a clawed hand around her small neck. She knocked him off using her powers, sending him flying to the opposite wall of the alley, "Watch it, Sabertooth. Don't forget that I'm not one of those little frails you can fuck and kill."

He snarled at her as he stood, "You really are a bitch."

Jean smirked evilly, "And you're a savage neanderthal in need of house training...but hey, who am I to point fingers?"

Victor straightened out his jacket, "One day, you're gonna get what's comin' to you...and I'm gonna be there to watch."

Meanwhile, across town, Logan was in a smoke filled bar, happily sucking on a cigar and sipping on a Molson's. Since Marie left, this was the only way he could find a semblance of peace and happiness. He missed her so much it hurt.

It didn't help that Jean had completely erased every trace of Marie from his room. From her silly (and highly inappropriate) doodlings that she left in Logan's night stand drawer to the random, near empty bottle of body spray in the medicine cabinet...Jean had made sure to eradicate the room of every little thing that would remind him of his precious Marie...but it didn't stop him from missing her.

The bartender sat another Molson's beside Logan's rapidly emptying bottle, "This is your fourth time in here in seven days..."

"So?"

A smirk spread across the bartender's lips, "So...I typically like to get to know my regulars."

Logan took a deep gulp of his beer, "Not much to know about me..."

"Well, people who come in here as often as you are either one of two things...alcoholics...or unhappily married."

He chuckled bitterly, "I'm definitely not the first...not quite the latter, but close."

"Just count yourself lucky that you haven't said 'I do' yet. Half of the sorry saps in here have real pieces of work at home...they come in here, moanin' about the loves they lost and the bitches they got stuck with."

Logan didn't even care that the bar tender had just referred to the woman that he was currently bedding as a bitch. If it had been Marie, he would have given the man another hole to breathe out of, but all he found himself doing was grunting and taking another sip of beer.

* * *

On their way to the doctor's appointment the next morning, Scott glanced at Marie, "You know...we can reschedule so that Logan-"

She cut him off by holding up a hand, "I appreciate your optimism, but we can't be so sure that he'll come around. Who knows how deep he's in with Jean..."

He sighed and gave a nod, "Jean is the mistress of manipulation. She's powerful...even more so than the professor. The sign on the gate may say Xavier's...but nothing happens in that school unless she lets it."

Marie's eyebrows furrowed at that, "Then how did the information about the RNC raid get leaked?"

Scott shrugged and sighed, "I never said she was omnipotent. I'm sure we have leaks in the system somewhere."

_Forty five minutes later..._

The ultrasound tech moved the wand over her stomach, "There's a leg...and there's a arm...oh...do you want to find out the sex?"

Marie nodded eagerly as Scott looked on, "Definitely."

"I definitely see a boy...and an active one at that."

She smiled and looked at Scott, who gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder. He felt awkward doing that since he almost made love to her less than 24 hours ago.

When Marie stopped off at the front desk to check out and schedule another appointment, Scott went to go get the car. On his way, he put in a call to the professor.

"Hello Scott, how is Marie?"

"Pregnant with Logan's son...is he around?"

The professor seemed at a loss for words as silence lingered on the other end of the phone. It seemed like an eternity before he heard his mentor say something, "You are certain?"

"I never slept with her Professor...Jean's been manipulating this whole situation for her own personal gain."

"Scott, that's quite an accusation-"

"And one she's fully capable of. I know that better than anyone. Trust me...I have no reason to lie about this...in fact, I have ever reason to keep this from everyone...Marie's a really wonderful woman."

Another long moment of silence followed, "I can't believe Jean would do something so sneaky...what has gotten into her?"

Scott grumbled, "Logan, I'm guessing."

"Even if everything you say is true, how could we even begin to confront her over this? You know Jean. She's going to be very defensive."

Just then, he spotted Marie walking out of the building, he quickly spoke to the professor, "I'm bringing Marie back to Westchester. Logan needs to know this baby is his. This is the life of an innocent child we're messing with...it's gone too far."

"I agree...I'll try to figure out a way to get Jean out of the house tonight so that Marie and Logan can speak privately."

"Sounds good...see you soon", he said as Marie slid into the passenger seat. He smiled and looked over at her, "Ready to go?"

"Sure. I'd love to grab a bite to eat."

He gave a nod, "Sure."

An hour later, while they were eating, Marie sighed and looked up, "Maybe going back to Westchester isn't such a great idea."

"Marie...this is your baby you're talking about. You have to confront this."

She nodded and looked down at her plate. She allowed a long moment of silence to pass before she spoke without looking up, "What if he still doesn't believe me?"

Scott dropped his fork and reached over to gently take her hand in his, "Then he's a damn fool and he doesn't deserve you...come on, Marie...look at me."

Marie obeyed and looked up into his eyes, "I'll help you, no matter what."

She favored him with a brave smile before letting out a breath and nodding, "Thanks, Scott...that means a lot."  


* * *

Storm jumped up and down giddily, "Oh my goodness! Professor! How did you get these concert tickets? That show has been sold out for months!"

He smiled warmly, "A friend."

"Two? For tonight? I don't have anyone to go with!"

"I thought Jean loved U2. Why don't you ask her?"

Storm nodded, "Wonderful idea! Thank you again!"

He watched as she rushed out. Minutes later, a quick monitoring of Storm's inner thoughts informed him that Jean had agreed to attend the concert. Both women were made up and out of the mansion mere moments before Scott arrived with Marie in tow.

Marie greeted the professor in his office politely, but coldly. He didn't blame her. He was supposed to be a mentor...a leader...and he'd allowed Jean to manipulate him into tossing a young, pregnant woman out on the streets.

"Marie...I'm sincerely sorry...I...I must have underestimated just how powerful Jean's manipulations could be."

She glanced at Scott and nodded before turning back to the professor with a softened gaze, "It's alright...where's-"

"Marie..." Logan's voice seemed to echo in her head as she turned to look at him. His hand was still on the door knob as he stood in the professor's doorway, staring at her wide eyed.

She opened her mouth to say something, but all she could do was stare. Although she had missed him and still loved him more than life itself, she became overwhelmed by an intense anger.

He allowed his eyes to wander over her frame, then lingered on her swollen belly, which she instinctively rested her hand on.

Finally, when she found her voice, she was able to whisper, "Hello, Logan..."

Cautiously, he ventured into the office, "What are you doing here?"

Marie cleared her throat and straightened, "I came back to clear up some things."

For the first time, Logan spared a glance to the other occupants of the room before allowing his eyes to return to Marie, "What do you mean?"

The professor rolled forward, "Logan, perhaps you should take Marie to your room and you can talk there. Scott and I have much to discuss."

Logan narrowed his eyes at Marie before reluctantly leading her out. He was wordless for several moments after they reached the room...probably because he noticed Marie's face when they got there.

Jean's various possible concert outfits had been left strewn on the bed and on the chair, clearly indicating a woman's presence in his life.

When she turned to him, she had tears in her eyes, "How long did you wait before you fucked her?"

"Pot, kettle...kettle, pot."

Marie suddenly screamed and stomped her foot, "For the last fucking time, I did NOT sleep with Scott! Scott knows it, the professor knows it and Jean REALLY knows it! She's the one manipulating this whole situation!"

Her outburst actually startled him. She'd professed her innocence before, but this time, there were no whispers of doubt in the back of his mind...was it because Jean was miles away, in Madison Square Garden, dancing off beat to a bunch of middle aged men in leather pants?

Looking into her eyes, he actually felt himself start to believe her.

"Why should I believe that what you're tellin' me is true?"

She took a step forward and clenched her teeth, "Because I'm me! Because I love you...and you loved me once...but I see you've easily replaced me."

Logan had to stop himself from eagerly shaking his head. Jean could never replace Marie...she was in a class of her own.

She put her hands on her hips, "Ask the professor. Jean had convinced Scott to keep quiet about the fact that he and I had never slept together so that she could keep manipulating you and Chuck."

"Why would Scott stay quiet about something like that?"

Marie sighed, "He kinda has a thing for me...he was hoping it would mean us getting together. But I guess he realized that I was being an idiot and staying hung up on you while you were here fucking the ice queen."

Logan ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room, suddenly feeling the urge to collect all of Jean's belongings and burn them.

"I just thought you might want to know that you're going to have a son."

His eyes snapped up to watch Marie angrily rushed from the room. It took him half a second to run after her and grabbed her arm, turning her around as he looked down at her stomach, "A boy? It's a boy?"

Marie snatched out of his grip and glared, "Like you care! Do you remember what you said when I told you I was pregnant?" He opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly cut him off, "You asked if it was yours! You questioned my faithfulness! You denied our baby! Do you know how much that hurt? Do you know how scared I was? I was all alone in this world and the one person who I thought would be there for me kicked me to the curb!"

Logan felt as though someone had kicked some sense right into his head. He didn't know what to say...he had no excuses.

He dropped to his knees in front of her and wrapped his arms around her midsection, hugging her belly to the side of his face. She cried hit his shoulders in an attempt to separate herself from his embrace, but he just held her tighter and repeatedly whispered, "I'm sorry baby...I'm so sorry..."

Marie weakened slightly and finally stopped hitting him long enough to let him hold her there. Logan gently rubbed a hand across her belly before standing and taking her face in his hands, "I'm sorry...I never meant to...I don't know why I didn't believe you...please...tell me you forgive me...tell me we can start over..."

She thought about torturing him for a while...but looking into his eyes, all she wanted was him. She slowly nodded, "I forgive you..."

Logan quickly enveloped her lips in a hungry kiss as he eagerly ran his hand through her hair, "Oh Marie...baby...I've missed you so damn much."  


* * *

**Review please!**


	14. Back Where We Belong

Marie didn't know how long they stood there, holding each other, but she knew it had to have been too long because soon, they were joined in the hallway by Scott, Kitty and Jubilee.

Obviously, the firecracker was the first to speak up, "It's about damn time you two got your shit together!"

Logan reluctantly released Marie and favored Jubilee with a good natured scowl before turning to Scott, "Would you guys give us a moment? Alone."

Marie's eyes widened, "Um...I don't think that's a good idea."

He kissed her temple and gently eased her off in Kitty and Jubilee's direction as she traded panicked looks with her friends. When the women had vacated the hallway, Logan motioned toward his open room door, which Scott slowly entered with Logan following behind.

"Look, Logan...I know-"

"Shut it, Scooter. You have no idea what I'm gonna say...probably because I can't believe I'm gonna say it...but, thank you."

Scott's eyebrows shot toward his hairline, "You're thanking me? Why?"

"Because you took care of her when I was too stupid to...and because you actually let her go when you realized it was best for her-"

"It wasn't just about her...it was about the baby. I knew I wouldn't be able to love your kid the way you would."

Logan nodded, "Either way, thanks."

"Don't mention it."

And with that, Scott left, satisfied that Logan had owned up to his mistakes.

Minutes later, they had gathered in the professor's office to try to hash out what they would do about Jean when she returned.

Logan sighed, "Maybe you could transfer her to London for a few months as punishment?"

Xavier nodded thoughtfully as Scott spoke up, "She'd probably keep playing mind tricks to keep her butt out of trouble."

"Jean is powerful, but she doesn't quite have the ability to fully manipulate more than one person at the exact same time."

Marie sighed, "I don't feel safe around her...if it were just me, I'd be fine, but there's no telling what she'd do to my baby."

The professor furrowed his eyebrows, "Surely she wouldn't go as far as to physically harm someone for her own personal gain."

Logan lowered his head in realization, "Oh my god...she did...she did go that far."

The professor looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"When Marie accidentally lost control of her powers...for days before, she'd been complaining about headaches...it was probably Jean prying in her mind, looking for her switch."

Marie suddenly nodded and stood, "It would have been a reason for you to kick me out. Remember how hard she was working to get you to kick me out of the mansion? I bet she fed Magneto information just so that she could blame it on me."

"There's no solid evidence of those accusations..."

Logan sighed before walking over to take Marie's hand, "Look, I know you don't want to admit that your favorite student is a psycho bitch, but it's true. If Marie doesn't feel she's safe here, then we won't stay here...and you're gonna be short a vital team member."

"Logan. Wait. Please...let's just wait. We can talk to her when she returns from the concert and if she tries anything, I'll consider sending her to London."

Marie looked at Logan and shrugged, "Fine."  


* * *

Jean and Storm danced their way out of Madison Square Garden. Storm laughed breathlessly, "Wow, that was intense!"

Jean smirked, "Tell me about it!"

"You wanna get a bite to eat before heading back?"

The red head started to nod, but a chime on her phone distracted her. When she looked down at it, she saw a message from Victor that read, "Meet me in our alley." Jean smirked, "Nah...you head back, I told a friend from med school I would be in the city tonight and they wanna meet up for drinks."

"Maybe I should come with you? I don't want you running around the city alone."

Jean dismissively waved her off and began walking down the block, "I'll be fine. Promise."

"Jean! At least let me give you a ride!"

But the telepath ignored her friend's calls. Storm sighed before climbing into the car and heading back to Westchester.

Forty minutes later, Jean found herself in the familiar alley, waiting on Victor. She rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth, internally bitching about how late he was. When she finally heard the sound of footsteps approach, she saw a dark figure emerge from the shadows, "Victor? I've been waiting for twenty minutes!"

When the figure stepped into the light, she realized that she had the wrong feral. Logan stood before her, with teeth clenched and fists closed. Her mouth dropped open, "What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing...slut."

Her shock distracted her from the fact that he was slowly, but surely closing in on her, "It's not what you think, Logan...it's just-"

"Just what? You being a whore?"

Jean barely had time to react when she heard the sudden *snikt* of Logan's claws. A brief, sharp pain in her stomach made her jerk slightly. She slowly looked down to see Logan's claws buried in her belly.

When her eyes fell back to his face, she was startled to find that his hazel eyes were now bright yellow. The claws were snatched out of her stomach just as Mystique returned to her natural state.

Jean stumbled backwards against the alley wall before slowly slinking down to the ground while holding her bleeding wound.

Victor grinned toothily as he rounded the corner to join Mystique as they watched Jean struggle to take her last few breaths. He leaned down, "I told you you would get what's comin' to you...and I'd be there to watch."

"Oh shut it, Victor...you're going to get your punishment for cheating on me later."

He chuckled and licked his lips as Mystique glared at him.

His grinning face was the last thing Jean saw.

* * *

Scott stopped Storm as she bounded into the hallway, still humming along to a U2 song, "Storm, where's Jean?"

The weather goddess shrugged, "She insisted on meeting some friends from med school for drinks. She wouldn't even let me give her a ride." A peek into the professor's office revealed Marie, sitting at the edge of the couch, "Oh wow. Marie...welcome back."

"Thanks."

Logan sighed as he glanced at the yawning Marie, "Marie's tired...I'm taking her to bed. We'll talk to Jean in the morning."

Storm furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Scott, "Talk to Jean about what?"

"It's a long story..."

Just before Marie and Logan reached his room door, she stopped. He turned to her, "Something wrong?"

"I'm not sleeping in the bed you shared with her."

Logan nodded and glanced down the hall, "There's a empty room three doors down...you go ahead. I'll be there in a sec."

Within minutes, Logan entered the room with sheets, blankets, towels and some toiletries. While she showered, he made up the bed and took off his shirt. She emerged, wrapped in a towel and looking as gorgeous as ever.

"I missed you..."

She smiled and ran a hand through her wet hair, "By the looks of your room, you remedied that problem with Jean Grey by your side."

Logan looked down, "I can't believe how stupid I was..."

"I can. I was there for the whooole thing."

He cringed slightly, "I'm not gonna live this down just yet, am I?"

"Hell no. I should name this baby Scott just to punish you."

"Oh God...that's hitting below the belt."

As he sat on the edge of the bed to watch her, he suddenly reached out and grabbed the edge of her towel. She snapped her head around and grabbed the front of the towel to keep him from pulling it off.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?"

He smirked, "I haven't been satisfied since the last time we were together baby...no woman could ever compare to you."

Despite the rolling of her eyes, he could see a slight smile play against her lips as she unsuccessfully attempted to pull her towel from his grasp. He pulled her forward and slowly opened her towel before leaning forward and laying a kiss on her belly.

Marie sucked in a breath and closed her eyes as he kissed his way around her stomach, then down to her crevice. She gasped and gripped onto his shoulders as he began lapping at her, tasting her sweetness.

"Logan...oh god..."

He gently picked her up and laid her on her back on the bed, where he spread her thighs and continued hungrily licking at her folds. She slowly reached down and raked her fingers through his hair, encouraging him to move faster.

Logan's movements sped up just before they stopped completely, making Marie look at him, "What the hell are you doing? Keep going!"

He smirked and sat up to unbutton his pants, "I wanna feel you cum on my cock baby..."

She grinned before pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him.

Marie trailed biting kisses from his neck down to his chest before he grabbed her ass and began attempting to enter her. She stilled his movements by slowly sinking herself down onto his length, making him hiss in pleasure, "Ah shit..."

She smirked in satisfaction as she began slowly rolling her hips down onto him. He gripped her ass cheeks to help guide her movements as she threw her head back and placed her palms against his chest for leverage.

Logan sat up and grabbed the back of her head, yanking her lips down to his for a hungry, passionate kiss.

She moaned into his mouth as she continued riding him, desperately searching for her orgasm. He flipped them over and began pumping into her, almost immediately locating her g-spot.

A scream tore from her throat as her orgasm ripped through her body. Logan wasn't far behind as he came hard, roaring through his completion.

"Oh god, baby...I love you..."

"Love you too..."

They made love twice more before falling asleep. Sometime around 3am, Scott's voice could be heard yelling their names as he searched Logan's old room for them. Logan quickly threw on a pair of pants and poked his head out of the door as Marie got dressed, "What the hell is goin' on?"

Scott panicked and rushed into the room, "Jean! It's Jean!"

Logan held up a hand, immediately noticing that Scott's normal, cool demeanor had ceased to exist...something was definitely wrong.

"Slow down, Scooter. What's goin' on?"

Marie had just finished pulling on her shirt as Scott took a greedy gulp of air, "She's...she's dead..."

* * *

**OK...before you flame me...I'm sorry. I had to kill Jean. I just couldn't find a way to redeem her or just send her away. I felt like I needed something a little drastic in here. So, review please!**


End file.
